Harry's Twin Sister
by Favorite Cousin Foreva
Summary: Crossover wtih Charmed. Harry has a twin sister but she wasn't gaven to the Dursley. She was gaven to the Halliwell. Both Paige and Prue are alive and Paige was never given up.
1. Different Homes

New Little Sister

AN: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter or Charmed. The people I own are the one's I made up.

Chapter 1: To a Different Home

A man standing on, Privet Drive. He takes out a Put-Outer and all the lights go out. The man puts the Put-Outer away and walks up to number four. A cat meowed. "Funny seeing you here Professor McGonagall."

The cat turns into women. "How did you know it was me, Albus?" The men name was Albus Dumbledore.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"Well is he really gone?" Dumbledore nodded. "The Potter?"

"Lily and James are dead." A sad look came on McGonagall face. Then she remembered something two little something.

"What about Harry and Nicole?" McGonagall loves Harry and Nicole like she would her own children.

"There fine. Hagrid bringing them here now." McGonagall look worried.

"But I've watch these people all day. There trouble people. They don't like magic." McGonagall almost yelled.

"If it makes you feel better we're not giving Nicole to them. We're going to gave her to the Halliwell." McGonagall was confused.

"As in the, Charmed- Ones." Dumbledore nodded. "Do you think they'll keep her?" McGonagall always wondered what the Charmed One would be like but there for a different magic or something like that.

"I know they'll keep here. Look here comes Hagrid now." Hagrid came flying down on a motorcycle. "Hagrid were did you get the motorcycle?"

"Borrowed, it from Sirius Black." Hagrid told them.

"How were they on the ride?" McGonagall asked. She looked down at down at the two sleeping baby's. One in all pink and has pink blanket, which is Nicole Lily Potter or soon be Halliwell. The next one was wearing blue and has a gray blanket, which is Harry James Potter.

"Their fine. They fell asleep when we were flying over Bristol." Dumbledore takes Harry and put him on the doorstep with a note that said Mrs. and Mr. Dursley.

"Everyone thinks Nicole is dead but she right there and will be in San Francisco." Dumbledore takes Nicole. "I'll take her there myself."

"I got to take the motorcycle back to Sirius always." Hagrid gets on the motorcycle and fly's away.

"I'm coming with you." Dumbledore nodded he's head and they were off leaving Harry at the door.

When they got to Halliwell manor they put Nicole down. Halliwell mentor was big and red. "Bye Nicole. Hope you like the Charmed Ones." McGonagall said.

"You do know she'll have four older sisters not just three." McGonagall looks at him confused. "There was a fourth one born three years ago."

"Just put the note down and get out of here." Dumbledore put the note down and they both left leaving the Potters to live life apart until the day there ready.

AN: Hope you like this story. RR

Look i'm adding this on to this chapter. If you don't like this story and you have something bad to say about it please don't review. I couldn't care if you don't like the story and i don't want to read your comment. I like this story and that all that matters.


	2. Baby on Our Fort Step

Harry's Twin Sister

Chris: Like I emailed you I am going to do that but she also going to have the lighting bolt sear.

Chaotic pink chocobo: Thanks

Colonel D. Mustard: I'll do that. Thanks for the review.

Toratigergirl: look if you don't like the story then you don't have to read it.

Triquetigergirl11: Thanks.

Sadie: Thanks and I am.

Ages

Prue 9 year-old almost 10

Piper 8 year-old

Phoebe 6 year old

Paige 3 years old

Chapter 2: Baby on Our Fort Step

It was about 1 in the morn. Prue and Piper were both up because they had

Nightmares. Grams made them hot coco. "As soon as you're done with your hot coco go back to bed, ok."

"Yes Grams." They both said. Then they heard crying. They would have said it was from Paige but it was coming from outside. Grams walked to the fort door followed by Prue and Piper.

When Grams opened the door she looked down to see a little girl. Grams knew the baby is a girl because of all the pink. "How did you get there?" Gram picks up the little girl and started to rock her. "Shhh."

"How did she get on our step?" Prue asked as she closed the door. Piper who had that knew-it-all looks on her face said.

"Someone left her there. Her mother and father most likely." Piper then added. "Poor little girl." Gram looks at Piper then back down at the girl. She saw a note.

"Well Piper at least the person left a note." Gram goes into the living room again followed by Piper and Prue who forgot about their hot coco. Gram put the girl on the sofa and opened the note. Then she reads it to herself. It said:

Dear Ms Halliwell

The little girl on you're doorstep name is Nicole Lily Potter. Her parent died tonight by Lord Voldmort. He's an evil wizard. Something in Nicole stopped him. We ask that you take cure of her. Adopted her, gave her your last name. Our magic is different then yours so there is no way to block her powers like you did the charmed-ones power. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to.

From

Albus Dumbledore

PS Nicole birthday is on June 30th and she's 1-year-old right now. (AN: Can someone tell me if I'm wrong about the birthday. Thank you.)

Prue and Piper were playing with Nicole who was now standing on the sofa. Piper realizes Grams was watching them and got Nicole to set down. "So what did the note say?" Prue asked as she sets down next to Nicole.

"It told me we're adopting Nicole here." Grams told Piper and Prue who looked confused.

"But we don't even know when her birthday is or how old she is?" Piper almost yelled but remembered that there are little kids sleeping up stairs.

"Her birthday is on June 30th. She's one-year old. Nicole parents just died tonight." Grams said leaving out the part of how they die hoping they wouldn't asked. "Anymore more question?"

Prue and Piper were about to cry for Nicole. They knew what it was like losing both of you're parents but not on the same day. Their dad left them before their mom died. The worst part for Nicole is that she will never get to know her mom and dad.

"Yes, I do have a question. What's her middle name and were did she get that lighting bolt sear." Everyone look at Nicole and saw the lighting bolt sear on the right side of her far head.

"Her middle name Lily and I have no idea were she got that sear from."

Later that day they told Paige and Phoebe everything. Paige was happy to have a little sister. They also realize when they were putting Nicole in some of Paige's old clothes that she had a dragon birthmark on her shoulder blade.

Piper remarked saying. "Wow a lighting bolt sear and a dragon birthmark." Paige and Phoebe found it cool. Prue didn't say anything because she found it somewhat cool too. Gram thought it has something to do with her magic but didn't know what since the book didn't have anything about there magic in it.

At around noon Grams went out to adopt Nicole making her Nicole Halliwell. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige loved Nicole a lot. She was now the youngest Halliwell sister.

AN: Thank you again all of my reviewers. I hope you like this chapter. R&R.


	3. The StupidFunny Letter

Harry's Twin Sister

Tirk: Thank you.

Triquetraperson: Yea I know. I didn't think that they would knock on the door.

AN: I'm going to go to when Nicole gets her letter now.

Chapter 3: The Stupid/Funny Letter

Nicole Halliwell walk down the stairs of the Halliwell mentor. She was 10 years old and it was summer. Her 11th birthday will be coming up soon. When she got to the kitchen she saw her 4 older sisters Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige and her Grandma setting at the table.

"Hey, what's up?" Nicole asked them very happy. Her sister looked at her like she was nuts.

"How can you be so happy this time of morning, L.B Dragon?" Prue said who looked like she wanted to go to sleep again. L.B Dragon is Nicole nickname. No one ever called her Nicole anymore besides Grams sometimes.

"It's the first day of summer when she wasn't staying up late with Cassie and the guys making new song's for their band." Paige said. Cassie is Nicole best friend and the guys were Rob and Joe. Nicole was leader of a band.

"You're right Paige." Nicole, Cassie, Rob, and Joe were already popular in middle school and it looks like nothing was going to change when they got to high school. The high scholar loved their songs too.

Nicole sated down and had some pancakes that Piper made. Piper a great cook. Nicole looked very different then her sisters since she was an adopted into the family. Prue had shot black hair and blue eyes. Piper had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Phoebe had shot light brown hair and brown eyes. Paige had shot red hair and she also had brown eyes. Nicole had long black hair and green eyes.

The thing most people look at when they see Nicole is at she has a lighting bolt sear on her far head. On her shoulder blade there is a dragon birthmark. That is were she gets her nickname L.B Dragon. L.B standing for lighting bolt since she thought L.B Dragon sounded better then Lighting Bolt Dragon. One time she needed glass because she couldn't see but then one day she woke up and didn't need them anymore.

"So Piper how's Leo? You two did go out last night right?" Nicole asked Piper. Piper looks at Nicole while everyone else but Paige looked confused.

"How do you know about Leo?" Piper asked. Prue looked at Piper.

"Well Paige and I found out because we heard you on the phone with Kite." Nicole looked at Paige smiling because they didn't know because of that they knew because they readied her dairy. Paige and Nicole have always been favorite sisters.

"So Piper got a boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me?" Prue asked Piper. Piper rolled her eyes.

"It was one date and that all" Leo was Piper first boyfriend.

"Do you like him?" Phoebe asked who had tons of boyfriends but right now dating a guy named Cole. Piper nodded and then the doorbell ring.

"Mails here. I'll get it." Nicole said and went to get the mail. She opens the door and took the mail out of the mailbox. "Bill, Bill, letter from Andy to Prue, a letter for me." Nicole stops right there. "Wait a letter for me." She looks at it and it said Ms. Nicole Halliwell 2nd floor 2nd door on the right hand side. Big sister Paige room two

Nicole goes back to the kitchen and gives the mail to Grams. She gave Grams everything but the letter for her. "Did you get a letter?" Paige asked looking at it. Nicole didn't know how the people knew were she sleeps. Her and Paige have had a room together for as long as Nicole could remember.

"Well read it out loud." Prue told Nicole who opened that letter and started to read it out loud. It said:

"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Halliwell

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress"

After Nicole was done reading she fall to the floor in laugher. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were laughing but not as must as Nicole. They don't believe in magic anymore. Actually Nicole never really believed in magic, which worried Grams.

Flash Back

It was Halloween. Nicole was 5-years-old and dress as a witch. Paige had on a wonder woman custom. Phoebe was a witch. Piper said she would take then out. "Hey Nicole what's wrong?" Piper asked.

Nicole was setting on the floor like she didn't want to go anywhere. "Halloween stupid. Witches aren't real." Piper was surprise because she never hared a 5-year-old say that.

"There real they just don't want to a found. Now come on lets go get some candy." Piper picks up Nicole and they went out.

End Flash Back

"Well that was stupid and a little funny." Nicole ripped the letter up and throws it a way. "Gram, wasn't it funny?" Nicole asked.

"Oh yea very funny." Grams told them thinking 'If she doesn't want to go to Hogwarts then she doesn't have to.'

"Well I got to go meet Cassie and the guys." Nicole eats the rest of her pancakes. "We have to play at this pool party for that girl Sam."

"Do you think I can come with you to this party?" Paige asked knowing it was a yes.

"Yea why not I mean Sam won't mind. We've done party for her before." Nicole went up stairs to get her guitar. Around noon everyone forgot about that Stupid/funny letter.

AN: Well tell me how you like this chp people. I'm going to post this story on charmed soon.


	4. She's Not Going to Come

Harry's Twin Sister

FrodonDraco'sgirl: Thanks

Charmedsister: I love Hp/Charmed x-over too. That's why I had to write one.

Chapter 4: She's Not Going to Come

"I can't believe Nicole doesn't believe in magic." McGonagall was saying to Dumbledore. "That can't be right."

"It is right. We hear she fell to the floor in laughter when she got her letter. There's no way to change that and we can't make her come here if she doesn't want to." Dumbledore was very upset about Nicole not wanting to come.

"What about her birth right. James and Lily wanted her to come here. She's there daughter..." Dumbledore cut off McGonagall by saying.

"Not anymore. Now she's a Halliwell. Her real parents may not mean anything to her anymore. All we can do is send the letter."

"But we've already sent about a 1,000 letters to Harry. Why can't we send one more to Nicole?" McGonagall really wanted Nicole to come to Hogwarts.

"Harry hasn't read the letter yet, Nicole read the letter. I want her to come too but we can't make her." McGonagall knew Dumbledore was right. "Hagrid is going to go get Harry."

Hagrid right then walked into the office. "You said you had a job for me, sir." Hagrid asked Dumbledore.

"Yes indeed I do. I want you to go get Harry from his Aunt and give him his letter." Dumbledore then thought of something. "You can use some magic but only before you get Harry. And get the you-know-what I told you about"

"What about Nicole?" Hagrid didn't know Nicole wasn't coming.

"Didn't you hear? Nicole doesn't believe in magic so she ripped up her letter. She is not coming to Hogwarts she's going to stay with the Halliwell's and Dumbledore is going to let her magic go away forever when she turns 17."

"It's true. Nicole doesn't want to come. No one say anything to Harry. I don't want him trying to find her. If he's anything like James then he will try to find her."

"Fine I better get going. I have a copy of the letter right here and I also have the other letter. I guess I'll write you when I get him." Hagrid leaves the room crying. McGonagall stands up.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to watch Nicole." Dumbledore had don't do it look on he's face. "I'm going to be a cat. I just want to see if she's happy."

"Fine, go. The only thing you're going to get from it is that she's as happy as can be." McGonagall disappears from Dumbledore office.

(((Halliwell Mentor)))

McGonagall was a cat right outside the manor. She didn't see Nicole anywhere. Than she hears a voice that sounded a little bit like Lily's voice. She looks to her right to see a girl with long black hair and green eyes.

Next to the girl who McGonagall now knew was Nicole was a girl with long red hair and blue eyes. Behind them were two boys. One had black hair and had brown eyes. The boy next to him had brown hair and brown.

"Stop saying that Cassie. I can't be the greatest singer in the world. I mean I would be nothing without you guys." Nicole said to the girl standing next to her who McGonagall now knew the name as Cassie.

"You are a great singer. Maybe not the best in the world but you are great. Rob and Joe isn't she a great singer." Cassie said to the boys behind them.

"Yea she is." Both boys said. "She's also great at guitar." The boy with the brown hair added.

"Oh thank you Rob." Nicole told the brown hair boy who McGonagall now knew name was Rob. 'The other boy must be Joe since Cassie said right Joe and Rob.' McGonagall thought.

"Hey." A boy from a cross the street yelled. Nicole and the other turn around.

"Steve." The two girls said. The boy who McGonagall now knew as Steve had blonde hair and green eyes. Steve runs across the street.

"So what's up?" Steve asked.

"Oh, nothing really. What about you." Nicole was acting different around Steve.

Before Steve could answer Cassie asked him. "Steve, don't you think L.B Dragon a great singer and guitar player?" McGonagall didn't get it at first then she remembered about the Dragon birthmark and the lighting bolt sear.

"In my eyes she's the best in everything." Rob and Joe rolled there eye's.

"Steve it's time for dinner." Steve's mom was yelling from the door.

"Coming mom." Steve yelled. "I got to get going. I'll see you around." Steve said to Nicole. Then he looked at the others. "You guys too." Steve runs back a cross the street.

"You like him." Cassie said as soon as Steve wasn't a round. Nicole rolled her eyes. "Do not. At least not like a boyfriend." "Yea you do." "No I don't."

"Hey it's time for Dinner." Nicole turns around to see her sister Prue. McGonagall looked at Prue too.

"Ok, Prue. I'll be there in a minute." She turns back to her friends. "See you guys later."

"Yea we better get going home too." Rob and Joe left but Cassie stayed behind.

"By the way you do too." Cassie then runs down the block while Nicole was yelling. "Do not."

Nicole started to go in side when Prue stop her. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Prue looks at her. "Really it was nothing. Let's go eat." Prue and Nicole both walk inside. They didn't see McGonagall at all. McGonagall disappears back into Dumbledore's office.

"So what did you find out?" Dumbledore asks knowing what it was.

'I found out she's very happy." McGonagall walks out without saying other word.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Tell me how you like it. R&R.


	5. 6 more years

Harry's Twin Sister

FrodonDraco'sgirl: They want her to come but she doesn't want to come. Just keep on reading. This story really takes place in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts.

Carey: yea she is. Just keep on reading the story. I think I may add on to my summery a bit.

Rachel: I thought it was better to gave her a name without a p. I did think of doing it. I don't know why I only mentioned Phoebe twice. I guess I just did. Yea I realize about the whole manor mentor thing after I put that chapter on fanfic. Thanks

Chapter 5: 6 more years

So Dumbledore let Nicole and Harry stay apart but for how long will it last.

Harry's first year at hogwarts. Harry's stops Voldmort from coming back to life with he's two friends Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. Turns out their DADA teacher had Voldemort on the back of he's head.

Nicole 6th grade. Nicole and Steve send a lot more time together. Some of the time it was with Cassie and the guys. She passes all of her test.

Harry's 2nd year at hogwarts. Harry again stops Voldemort. This time from killing Ginny Weasley Ron's little sister. It was in the chamber of secret. A place in hogwarts that no one knew about or didn't think real.

Nicole 7th grade. The band got invited to a lot more parties. Nicole had a lot of fun. They were getting a lot better and were making up more songs then ever before.

Harry's 3rd year at hogwarts. Sirius Black got out of Azkaban. Sirius is Harry's godfather who gave them up to Voldmort. Harry wanted to kill Sirius in till he found out he didn't do it. A different friend of Lily and James did it name Peter AKA Wormtail. Harry help he's godfather get away.

Nicole 8th grade. High scholar started to invite the band to there party to play. The band started to get lots more money for playing. They use to get $40 but now they get $80. Nicole, Cassie, and the guys started to get drink because they got beer. Steve becomes Nicole boyfriend since she was a loud to date.

Harry's 4th year at hogwarts. Voldemort comes back to life by taking Harry's blood. He gets Harry by tracking him into a tournament.

Nicole 9th grade. As soon Nicole and Cassie walk into the High school boys come all over them. Nicole got into a fight with Steve for a while so she was dating John. Steve and Nicole made up and Nicole stop dating John. She even try smoking but stop after just one.

Harry's 5th year at hogwarts. Dumbledore was kick out of office for a bit. Harry's got him back in by showing everyone that Voldemort is a live. Sirius almost died but he didn't.

Nicole 10th grade. Grams died of a stroke. Phoebe moves to New York for 6 mouths. When she comes back the power of four came to be. Nicole never saw them use their powers because she was never around when demons attack. She still doesn't believe in magic.

Dumbledore started to think. 'Why is it always a tie between Harry and Voldemort?' He looks for an answer and finds out they need Nicole. Whichever side Nicole picks is the side that's going to win. But what if her 17th birthday passes and she loses her magic forever.

AN: I said Sirius almost die. He's not dieing in this story. I need him in it. Tell me how you like this chapter. R&R.


	6. Having to Tell Harry

Harry's Twin Sister

Rachel: No I didn't know that. Well it does sound like Nicole to me too.

Carey: I'm not telling you if she is. You're going to have to read to find out.

Jessemccartneyrulez: I have a part for Sirius. I couldn't let him die. Besides I liked Sirius.

Triquetraperson: Yea thanks.

Chapter 6: Having to Tell Harry

Dumbledore was waiting by the great Hall for Harry and he's friends. He knew he had to tell Harry about Nicole now. Harry walks up with Ron and Hermione right next to him. Ron and Hermione is now boyfriend girlfriend.

Harry was very happy now since he was living with Sirius Black his godfather. "I think I'm going to finally kill Voldemort this year." Harry told Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore walks up to them.

"You can't Harry." Harry looks at Dumbledore confused. Just last year he told Harry that he had to kill Voldemort and now he was telling him he can't

"Why c..." Harry was about to say but was cut off by Dumbledore saying. "You can't kill him without Nicole." Harry was really confused now. 'Who the hell is Nicole?' Harry thought.

"That can't be. Nicole was killed that night." Hermione told them. "Yea. I mean you can't bring back the dead." Ron added to what Hermione said.

"I don't have to bring back the dead because she's not dead." Dumbledore said. Now everyone wanted to know what this was about.

"Who's not dead? Who the hell is Nicole? What the hell are you talking about? Should I know this Nicole?" Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry confuse.

"Wait you don't know about your twin sister, mate?" Ron asked. Harry now was more confuse

"Are you nuts Ron? I don't have a twin sister. How could I have a twin sister?" Dumbledore look at Harry.

"Harry, you do have a twin sister. Nicole Lily Halliwell. When we gave her to the Halliwell they change her last name." Harry looked at Dumbledore a little mad now.

"Wait, Halliwell like in the Charmed Ones. The3 most powerful witches in the world. That's were you put her."

"Four." Hermione looks at Dumbledore surprise. "There are four charmed ones not just three."

"Who cures about if there are three or four charmed ones? Why isn't Nicole coming to Hogwarts? You did send her a letter, right? Why can't I kill Voldemort without Nicole?" Harry yells and everyone gets scary when he says Voldemort.

"We did send her a letter but she didn't want to come. She ripped the letter. She doesn't believe in magic. You can't kill Voldemort because the power equal between you and him. Which ever side Nicole chooses is the side that's going to win the war."

"I get it." Hermione said. "It is always a tie between Voldemort and Harry. What happens if her17 birthday passes and she loses her magic?" Everyone was surprise that Hermione didn't know an answer.

"I don't know what happen. Hopefully if that happen Harry will get Nicole powers." Harry was really mad now.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to go get her." Harry was about to go when Dumbledore stop him.

"The ministry of magic is going to San Francisco and talk to her. Try to get her to come." Harry was surprise that is where her sister was living. Harry gave up and went into the Great Hall to get some breakfast with Ron and Hermione.

Everyone started to go to get breakfast. Only one person was left outside the Great Hall after 5 minutes. A blonde Slytherin boy name Draco Malfoy. "L.B Dragon." Draco whispered so no one could hear him if there was anyone around.

AN: Hehehe I think this is a good place to leave the story for now. Don't all of you think so? R&R.


	7. The Ministry of Magic

Harry's Twin Sister

DarkAnge06: Thanks.

Jens: It is cool. Thanks.

Rachel E Walker: Yea I hate it when writer do that. That's why I always reply. I got a lot of reviews saying that about Draco so yea he does know Nicole. It will tell you a little more in this chapter.

Jessemcartneyrulez: Yea Draco knows her. I can end a chapter like that if I want to.

Triquetraperson: L.B Dragon is Nicole nickname. Yea I hate that Hermione knows everything and I like it when she doesn't know something.

Chapter 7: The Ministry of Magic

Nicole Halliwell woke up with a bad headache. She looks over at the clock and sees that its 12:00 noon. "I slept in for four hours and I still have a hang over. God I have to stop drinking so much." She said to no one really. She also knew that she would always drink that much when she goes to a party.

As much as she didn't want to she got herself out of bed and went down stair. Her sisters were already there. "Hey, how you're head." Paige asked in a whisper so it doesn't hurt too much.

"Hurts like hell." Nicole replied setting down next to Paige. She put her head on Paige and Paige put her arm around her. Nicole looks over at Piper and Phoebe. "What are you two so happy about?"

"Well..." Phoebe begins. "I'm getting married to Cole." "And I'm getting married to Leo." Nicole thought 'Finally you have been dating for about 6 years.' By now the letter Nicole got that day was long forgotten.

"Yea, I can't believe it been so long." Paige whispered into Nicole ear.

"So how was the party last night?" Prue asked knowing a lot of what Nicole was going to say.

"It was great. I had fun. Steve was there. Well, since he's quarterback of the football team and all it was very likely he would be there." Prue looks at Nicole.

"Did you're blonde friend come." Nicole laughs a bit because Steve has blonde hair to. "You know I'm talking about the other one not Steve."

"Yea Draco went back to school. Don't ask me were he's school is." Paige knew Nicole was telling the truth about not knowing were it was but Prue, Piper, and Phoebe thought she knew were the school is and is cheating on Steve.

Then there was a knock on the door and the person keep on knocking. Nicole put her hands on her head. "Some one gets that please." Piper got up and went over to the door. She opens it and there were three men standing there.

"Can I help you with anything?" Piper asks not knowing who these men are.

"Yea," said one of the men. "Is there a Nicole P... Halliwell living here?" The men was about to say Potter but Piper didn't know that.

"Yes, but she's not feeling to good. Can you come back later?" Piper knew that Nicole wouldn't want to talk to anyone because she had a hang over.

"This will only take a minute please. Just want to talk." Piper nodded her head.

"Wait right here I'll go get her." Piper walks back into the living room. "L.B Dragon it's someone for you." Phoebe looks up.

"Really, who?" Phoebe ask wanting to know.

"I don't know. Just go talk to them." Nicole got up and walked over to the door. She looks at the men and asks herself who these people are?

"You wanted to see me." Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Piper were very close.

"Yea, Nicole." Nicole looks mad at them calling her that name but lets them go on. "I am Minister Fudge from the Ministry of Magic...." Before this Fudge guy could say one more word Nicole close the door in he's face.

"If he knocks again tell him to fuck off." Nicole walks into the kitchen too get some OJ. Then the Fudge guy started to knock again. Phoebe goes up to the door to answer it.

"Where's Nicole?" Fudge said wanting to finish what he was saying.

"Look she said fuck off you little son of a bitch." Phoebe yelled at him. Paige laughs.

"Phoebe she just said fuck off." Prue said.

"Can't I have a little fun?" Prue walks over to the door.

"Look whatever it is just get away." Prue told Fudge. "Just let me finish saying what I was saying then me and my friend" He said pointing to the two people next to him. "will leave your home." Prue walks into the kitchen.

"Did they leave?" Nicole ask who was drinking some OJ.

"How about you just listen to what they have to say?" Prue told Nicole. Nicole rolled her eye and went into he living were everyone was setting now.

"Say what you have to say and get out." Nicole told them planning on sleeping through this since she now knew it had to do with magic.

Nicole sets down next to Paige again. "OK well 16 year ago there was this evil wizard. No one ever says he name. Everyone is a fear of him. He went to attack you and your family. Something in you stops him that night but now he's back and we need your help to kill him forever." Fudge finish not telling Nicole anything about Harry yet.

He looks over at Nicole who was fast asleep on Paige. "How long has she been asleep?" Fudge asked.

"Ever since the beginning of that story." Paige said. Fudge was mad now.

"Why didn't you wake her up? This is important." Paige was about to laugh.

"I thought it was funny." Paige said then Phoebe added. "It is funny." Fudge was about to go wake Nicole up. "Hold it I'll wake her now." Paige looks over at Nicole. "Hey, L.B Dragon wake up."

Nicole wakes up. "L.B Dragon." Fudge and the other two men say confused. "My nickname and now get out."

"You didn't lesson." Nicole turns to Prue. "Hey, I'm going up stairs. My hangover is over and I have a date with Steve tonight."

"Hey I have a date with Richard too." Nicole and Paige go upstairs talking about were they were going.

Fudge was about to go upstairs. "Hold it. Look gets out now." Prue yells. "You told your sorry now go."

"But she didn't lesson." "Look L.B Dragon doesn't believe in magic she hasn't believed in magic for like her whole life." Piper told them.

"Yea so you better get out now." Phoebe yelled. Right then Leo orb in being the girl's whitelighter and all and Cole shimmered in since he was half demon.

"Is this a bad time." Leo ask looking at the three men "No sweet its not." Piper said.

"Now get out." Prue was about to use her powers. "Wait Prue how about we make sure they don't come back." Phoebe said looking at Cole.

"Oh I got it." Cole said and turns into he's demon side. He goes up to Fudge and the other two and beats them up. He then opens the door and throws them out. "If you ever come back you're going to have to answer to me." Cole yells in he's demon voice then turns back into a human and goes inside.

AN: Who likes Fudge? I don't. Well tell me how you like this chapter. R&R.


	8. Let Me Go

Harry's Twin Sister

Shyla: I made a mistake. Thanks for telling me.

Triquetraperson: Well I'm trying to make Nicole nothing like Harry.

Sarahamanda: I made Nicole not believe in magic because I thought it would be cool that way. Wait to see how Draco and Nicole know each other.

Rachel: I live in the US and that all I'm going to tell you.

AN: VOTE. If Nicole goes to hogwarts what house do you think she'll be in (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin?)

Chapter 8: Let Me Go

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in potion when Dumbledore came to the door. "Severus, do you think I can talk to Harry for a minute." Dumbledore asked Professor Snape.

"Fine. Potter get down here" Harry jump up from his set with his bag. Dumbledore took Harry back to his office. Harry set down and so did Dumbledore.

"Professor, is this about Nicole?" Dumbledore told Harry when they caught word from Fudge he would tell Harry.

"Yea, Harry it is. It seems that Nicole fell asleep well Fudge was talking." Harry laughs thinking it was funny. "She didn't lesson to him and Mr. Fudge said something about being beat up." Harry laughs really loud.

"Nicole beat him up." Harry said after he stops laughing.

"No. Mr. Fudge thinks that it was her brother-in-law who did it. Nicole wasn't around when he did it." Harry looks at Dumbledore for a minute thinking 'brother-in-law well I'm her real brother.'

"So she's not coming." Harry said a little sad.

"We're going to try and get her again but we have no idea if she'll lesson." Harry was thinking for a minute.

"What about I go?" Dumbledore looks at him confuse. "Me, Ron, and Hermione go and talk to her. I'm sure she'll lesson to us. Besides we're twins how different could we be?" Harry said not knowing how different they are.

"I think that's a great idea Harry but you can't use any magic outside of school." Harry rolls he's eyes.

"I know. We've been told a million times we can't. So can we go today?" Harry really wanted to meet his sister.

"NO, I think you three can go tomorrow. You can have the day off tomorrow to go to San Francisco." Harry was a little upset that he can't go today but then he hared the bell ring. "Well got to get to Gryffindor tower."

Harry ran out of Dumbledore office and to Gryffindor tower. When he got there Ron and Hermione were already there and so were half of the other Giffindors. "Ron, Hermione how would you two like to go to San Francisco tomorrow?" Now everyone was lessoning to this.

"What?" A confused Ron and Hermione yelled. Harry rolled he's eye forgetting to tell everything.

"Well Fudge didn't do anything really to get Nicole here so Dumbledore said us three can go. Of course we can't use magic outside of school but I'll get to meet Nicole."

"But we have classes tomorrow." Hermione the knew it all said.

"We don't have classes anymore. Dumbledore said we're off for the day." Everyone else looked upset that the trio was off and they weren't. Hermione was also upset.

"Come on Mione. Maybe after we talk to Nicole she'll saw us around San Francisco. It is her home city." Ron told Hermione who start to like the idea now.

"Yea I always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge." Ron and Harry looked at her.

"Yea us too." They said not wanting to make Hermione rethink going.

"And maybe Nicole would like to see some of our test books. If she does come here she has to know what she's going to study. I can bring some."

"NO." Both Ron and Harry yelled. "How about we just tell her?" Hermione nodded her head. The rest of the day they were just looking forward to the next day. Little did they know that it wasn't going to go how they wanted it to go!

AN: Ok that's it for now. Tell me how you like it and don't forget to Vote. Can you big charmed fan do me a favor? My cousin is writing this story called Charmed World but for the last two chapter no one been reviewing. I think the story really good. Her pen name is ChamredMilliE if we want to read it. Thanks.


	9. Meeting my Sister

Harry's Twin Sister

Rachel: I guess you want Gryffindor.

Charmedsisters: She just goes out all the time and warlock and demon don't always attack at home. I'm going to have it be something like tat but not in this chapter.

Triquetraperson: Yea thinks for telling me. It is going to be funny.

Britni Puccio: Thanks.

Sarahamanda: Thanks.

Storyreader14: What does grephindor mean? I'll have to look it up. Thanks.

Poll Results: Gryffindor: 2

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Slytherin: 0

AN: You can still vote. The poll isn't over yet.

Chapter 8: Meeting my Sister

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Dumbledore office. Dumbledore gave them a brown paper bag. "This is you're portkey. It will take you there and back. Good luck. You're going to need it."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all put there hand on the brown bag. They felt a pull on there navel and then they weren't in Dumbledore office anymore. They were in the middle of a city. It wasn't to busy here.

As the wind came off the bay you got really cold. You could have said it was December when really Halloween hasn't even pass yet. "I can't believe Nicole has lived here her whole life."

"Well she's use to it being this cold. I mean like you said she has live here her whole life." Harry nodded his head.

"I say we warm ourselves up." Ron took out he's wand. "NO." Hermione and Harry yelled and Ron put his wand away. They walk up a block and then Harry's scar start to hurt. Harry put his hand on his head.

"What wrong, mate?" Ron asked his best friend.

"My scar hurts." Ron looks worry. "It's not Voldemort its Nicole. She one of them over there." Harry said pointing to a group of three people. Lucky for them it was Rob, Joe, Cassie, and Nicole talking outside Cassie house.

"There's only one way to find out which ones Nicole." Hermione looks at the group. Harry nodded he's head.

"Hey Nicole." Harry yells at the group. One girl turns around. The girl looks mad and looks right at the trio.

"So who called me by my real name?" The trio just looks at Nicole. It was funny that Nicole didn't really look a lot like Harry. Yes they both have green eye but Harry's eye seem a little lighter then Nicole. Nicole also wasn't wearing any glass. The hair was a bit different too. "Take a picture it last longer." Nicole said.

"Look we need to talk to you for a minute." Hermione said. Nicole looks at them.

"Do you want us to play at a party or something? We'll do it but you have to pry us the $80. No more no less but if you want to give us more you can." Nicole told them and Hermione, Harry, and Ron just looks at her like she's nuts.

"We're not here because we want you to play. We want to talk about Hogwarts." Nicole looks around at her group.

"Hogwarts. Doesn't ring a bell, sorry." Harry was getting mad at Nicole. She won't even let us talk.

"It's a magic school that you should be going to." Harry almost yells. Nicole looks at him.

"Oh so we have some more nutcases. Just like the person that came to my house. What was his name? I think Fudge. I'm so happy Cole beat him up." Nicole turns to her group. "Did I tell you guys that Leo and Cole are going to be my brother-in-laws?"

"There finally getting married. Thank be to god it's been 6 years since they met." The other girl in the group says.

"We're not nutcases. Magic is real. Hogwarts is real and you're a witch. You just don't want to be one." Hermione said. Nicole looks at the other end of the block.

"Hey Steve. Get over here." Three guys run over.

"Hey L.B Dragon. You're stepping school today too. I would if there was any football today." Nicole goes into Steve arm. "So we still on for tonight. My parents are out of town and we can stay at my place."

"Yea we're still on but can you do me something." Nicole goes and kisses Steve. Steve nods his head. "Can you, Bob, and Bubby beat up these three for me?" Steve looks at the three people standing there.

"Guys how about it." Bob and Bubby nod there head. Steve goes over to Harry. "Stay away from my girl." Steve, Bob, and Bubby beat up Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Wait I thought we can't hurt a girl." Bubby said. Steve looks at him.

"Whose cures they are already beat up. How about we go to my house, Nicole. Don't worry no ones at you're house." Steve looks at the others. "You guys come too." They all walk down the block and onto a different block.

"What's this?" Ron said picking up a letter. He started to read it out loud. It said.

"Dear L.B Dragon

I loved seeing you again this summer. You're the best person in the world. If you didn't already have a boyfriend I would ask you out on a date. I'm going to come over for Christmas. These last four summers have been the best summer in my life.

Love you always…"

Ron stops there and he's jaw dopes to the floor. "Ron what is it. Who sent the letter to Nicole?" Harry said realize that L.B Dragon is Nicole nickname.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry takes the letter from Ron and read it over again. Hermione reads the letter too.

"Looks like Nicole like bad boys." Harry takes out the paper bag and they all go back to Hogwarts.

AN: Well does that cover the Draco Nicole thing? I hope it does. R&R and don't forget to VOTE. Oh yea and thank you the people who readied my cousin story.


	10. Betrail

Harry's Twin Sister

PudencePiperHalliwell: Thank you.

Sarahamanda: I'm not giving you all the answers; you got to read to find out them by yourself.

Rachel: Only if I have a tie at the end then I'll count that vote one more time.

DarkAngel06: Thank you, it's a hard choice.

Piperangel139: Yeah kind of. Well anyway thank for liking the nickname. I wanted to give her a name with a P at first then I thought it would be best not to.

Storyreader14: Thanks.

Triquetraperson: Thanks.

Poll Results: Gryffindor: 2

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Slytherin: 1

AN: The polls are still open if anyone wants to vote that didn't.

Chapter 10: Betrayal

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk threw the doors of Hogwarts. The port key didn't bring them back into Dumbledore's office. Draco was by the grand staircase anyway. "Malfoy." Harry yelled walking up to the Slytherin.

"Potter, what happen to you? Did you get caught in an twister or something?" Malfoy laughed at his own joke. The trio must have known what they look like. They were all beat up with black eyes and everything.

"I just went to see my sister who I never knew before. After her boyfriend Steve beat me, Hermione, and Ron up we found this." Harry said holding up the letter. "Must have fallen out of Nicole packet."

Draco takes the letter. "So you found out me and L.B Dragon are friends." Draco looks at the trio. "So Steve did this to you. I like the guy a little better now. Even thought he has L.B Dragon as his girlfriend but if he hurts her there will be pain in his future."

Harry wanted to hurt Draco but Dumbledore came over. "Harry, what happen to you three? I told you to get Nicole, not get into a fight with her." Dumbledore said.

"Well Nicole's boyfriend Steve beat us up. That's not all. We found something out. Malfoy is friends with Nicole or should I say Nicole's nickname L.B Dragon." Harry said showing Dumbledore the letter.

"But he wants to be boyfriend girlfriend with Nicole." Hermione added to what Harry said. Draco looks at them.

"Well I'm out of here." Draco went up the stairs to his next class.

(((San Francisco that night)))

It was around 10:00 o'clock at night. Steve and Nicole were in Steve's room watching the most horrible movie ever. "Tell me why we're still watching this," Nicole asked Steve tiredly.

"I don…" Steve didn't finish what he was saying because Nicole fell asleep in his arms. Steve turned the movie off and kissed Nicole on top of the head.

"I love you L.B Dragon with all my heart. You're the best thing in the whole wide world and I won't let anyone else take you." Steve said. He was thinking of Draco taking her but he never did.

"I love you Draco." Nicole said in her sleep. Steve got really mad. He punched Nicole in the face.

"Owl!" Nicole yells as she wakes up. She jumps off the bed. "Why the hell did you do that?" Nicole yelled at Steve.

"I just said no one can have you if its not me and I won't let that happen." Steve gets off the bed too.

"What are you talking about Steve?" Nicole questions her boyfriend. She had no idea what she just said in her sleep but who does remember what they say in their sleep anyway. Steve takes a knife out of his draw. "You keep a knife in your draw?" Nicole asked not knowing that her sisters do the same thing.

"No one can have you if it's not me." Steve walks up to Nicole but Nicole steps back. They keep on doing this until Nicole hits the wall. "No were to run now." Steve stabs her in the stomach and then again right next to the other one.

Nicole holds her stomach and runs to the door. She didn't know why she didn't do this before. "Go a head you'll never get home in time."

Nicole runs out the fort door and to her house, which she was, lucky it was right across the street. She knocks on the door knowing she wouldn't be able to open it herself and hopes someone would hear because it was not a loud knock. She was bleeding to death. The only thing keeping her standing was the door now.

(((In Side Halliwell Manor)))

Prue, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were all up after demon hunting. Paige thinks she hears a knock. "Was that a knock?" Paige asks her three older sisters.

"I didn't hear anything." They all said. Paige gets up.

"Well am going to go check." Paige walks over to the door and opens it. Nicole falls into her arms. Her eye was black and blue now but all Paige could look at is where the stab mark, which was bleeding. "Oh my god." Paige yells well hugging Nicole.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe come running. They all look at Nicole with awkward look on their faces. "You got to call 911." Paige said. Leo wasn't around and even if he was he couldn't heal her because they knew that Nicole would tell everyone in school if she found out magic was real. She wouldn't believe it anyway.

Piper runs into the kitchen were the phone is crying. She dials 911. "Hello. My sister has been stabbed." Piper told the person on the other line.

"Where do you live?" The person said.

"1339 Pine Street." Piper told the person. (AN: Can someone tell me if I'm wrong because I have no idea what street they live on.)

"We'll be there soon." The person said and both him and Piper hung up the phone.

AN: By the way earlier on I said owl, I really meant to say owl. That was just to get out what Nicole really feels about Draco. R&R.


	11. Hospital

Harry's Twin Sister Carey: Thanks 

Piperangel39: Thanks.

Abby Lockharte-Carter: Thanks and I'll try

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Well Nicole, Nicole got the nickname L.B Dragon because she has a lighting Bolt scar like Harry and she has a dragon birthmark. I know Harry doesn't have a dragon birthmark but Nicole does. An other way that Nicole different then Harry. That does sound funny about the whole Patty Pam thing. If I wrote a full house story I think I may do the same thing.

Triquetraperson: Maybe a little. Thanks.

Wytil: Cole's not evil in my story. I hate stories were Cole is evil. Leo is careful were he orbs in and out. Nicole doesn't know anything about magic and she doesn't really want too in my story. Just work with me. Thanks.

Charmedsisters: Thanks.

Sarachamanda: Thanks.

Storyreader14: Soon everything will make sense. Thanks.

Daughter of Zorro: Thanks.

Charmed/Harry Potter I'll see about that. Thanks..

AN: I decided to close this poll today. I don't think anyone else is going to vote for this one. I'm going to have a new poll soon.

Poll Results: Gryffindor: 2

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Slytherin: 3

SLYTHERIN WINS BY ONE POINT.

Chapter 11: Hospital

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were waiting in the waiting room. Paige still hasn't washed her hands that have a lot of blood on it. "Paige honey I think you should wash your hands. We'll tell you if anything happens."

"All that blood. What happen to her? She was only going to go watch movies with Steve and she comes home like that." Paige said. Paige was in more shocked then the rest of them since she's the one that was holding Nicole.

"Come on honey. I'll take you to the bathroom." Piper said standing up. Piper eye are red just like the rest of them from crying so much. Paige stands up and her and Piper went to the bathroom.

Prue watch them go. She wishes that she was the one that answered the door but she didn't hear a knock. Right then Leo and Cole came running in. Cole went right to Phoebe. "Where's Piper?" Leo question Prue and Phoebe.

"Her and Paige went to the bathroom. Paige had Nicole's blood all over her hands." Phoebe said as she hugged Cole and started to cry again.

"What happen anyway?" Cole asked. The message that the girls left is that Nicole in the hospital and nothing more. Prue and Phoebe just looked at each other. They didn't even know what happen. "Wasn't she going to Steve house to watch movies?"

"Yeah but she came home bleeding from being stabbed that what we told Andy and his partner. They went to go ask Steve a few questions and look around." Paige and Piper came out of the bathroom. Piper ran right to Leo and cried her eyes out again. Paige sat down next to Prue.

Then Andy comes in. "Well we went to Steve house and there was blood from his room to the fort door then all the way to you're house. Steve didn't think he was going to get caught because we found the knife he use." Andy said taking out a knife. "It as his figurer prints on it and we're going to gave it to the doctor so they can see if this is Nicole blood."

"Is that son of a bitch in jail?" Paige asked. Andy sat down next to Prue and hugs her because his also Prue's boyfriend.

"Yes Paige his in jail and his going to stay there only if we can get the story from Nicole and this is Nicole blood. Other wise his set free." Paige looked like she wanted to go kill Steve right there and then. Piper whispered in her hears 'you can't use your power to punches the guilty.

They all set there for a half an hour. Paige called her boyfriend Richard to get over here so Richard was now hugging Paige while she cried. Then Nicole doctor comes over. Leo stands up and asked, "How is she doctor?"

"Well we were able to stop the bleeding but she did lose a lot of blood."

"Is she going to be alright, Dr. Green?" Paige asked ready to cry again. Mr. Green smiled a bit.

"Right now Nicole is fast asleep. She was very lucky. We had some of the same tape of blood as her to put in her and she's going to be all right. She'll be asleep for about three or so hours but I'll bring you to her room." Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, and Richard all followed Mr. Green to Nicole room.

When they got there they all looked at the bed. It was weird seeing Nicole like this. Her skin was as white as snow not that they ever saw snow besides on TV. Nicole wasn't wearing her red top and black pants anymore. She was wearing the hospital gown.

"Oh yea I almost forgot. This is the knife that the person who stabbed Nicole use we think. Can you run some test to see if this is Nicole blood?" Andy asked holding up the bloody knife.

"Yes officer. We'll get to that right away." Mr. Green said taking the knife from Andy. Dr. Green walks away as Andy partner Darryl walks in.

"Hey, Andy I know you're close to the Halliwell and all but do you think you can bring me home. I have to get back to my wife and kid. We came in the same car." Darryl asked. Andy nodded his head and turns back to Prue.

"I'll be back later, Prue." Andy kisses Prue on top of the head. Andy and Darryl leave the room. Prue looks at them leave then looks down at Nicole.

(((Three Hours Later)))

Andy was back and they were all sleeping on chairs. Each girlfriend was sleeping on her boyfriend. Paige wakes up from Nicole saying Draco. "No honey it's me and everyone else. Draco at school." Paige told Nicole.

"Where am I?" Nicole questions her sister not remembering this room.

"We're in the hospital. Do you remember what happen last night?" Paige asked knowing that it was now about 1 or 2 in the morning. Then Nicole remembered everything. From waking up by Steve punching her to Steve stabbing her.

"Yes, I do." Nicole started to cry. 'Why would Steve do this to me? I'm his girlfriend.' Paige went up to Nicole and hugged her. Richard must of felt that Paige wasn't there anymore because he woke up.

"Paige." Richard said. Then he saw Paige hugging a crying Nicole. "Want me to wake the others up?" Richard asked Paige. Paige nodded and Richard went to wake everyone up.

When they woke up and saw Nicole was up Piper, Prue, and Phoebe went right to her. They hugged her. Nicole was lying down on the bed because she hurt if she set up. Prue had Nicole in her arms now. "So what happen anyway?" Phoebe asked.

Nicole took a deep breath before she started her story. "Well me and Steve were in his room watching this movie which I hated. I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up from him punching me in the eye." Nicole told them and everyone looked at her black eye.

"I yelled at him and then he said something about no one can have you if it's not me. He then took out a knife and stabbed me." Nicole almost whispered the whole thing being that she was very weak.

Andy went up to Nicole. "Do you think you can tell a few other cops that tomorrow or in a week or in a couple days?" Andy asked and Nicole nodded. "I'll be right here with you while you tell them. You know your like my little sister right."

Nicole smiled at Andy. She's known Andy since she was one and that's how long almost everyone in this room knows her. "Yea Andy I know." Nicole whispered and looks over at her going to be brother-in-laws Leo and Cole. Cole looks like he would go kill Steve right there and then there's Leo who just looked like he always does. Loving and curing.

Paige was setting down on the bed. "LB, there's something weird about your story." Nicole looks at her. "It's a reason. Why would Steve do that to you? You loved each other."

"I don't know Paige. He kept on saying something about 'no one can have you if it's not me.' At first I thought he was sleep walking but he didn't look like he was ever asleep." Nicole tried to whisper louder. She didn't want to be the weak sister. She never was. She was strong threw Grams death why couldn't she be strong thought this.

Nicole didn't want to find an answer. She was tired and needed to rest some more. So Nicole went back to sleep. It was surprising it was that easy. "She must be really tired." Prue said. Prue looked at Phoebe and Paige. "I think you two should go home and get some rest too."

Paige and Phoebe didn't yell about anything they were tired. "Come on me and Cole will go with you two. You need to get up early for school anyway." Leo said and it was true. Both Paige and Phoebe go to collage.

"I better get going home too. Mom must be worrying sick by now. I told her I would tell her what happen to Nicole. Oh by the way she says thanks again for stopping the fighting with the neighbor." Richard said and kisses Paige on top of the head and leaves. Leo, Cole, Paige, and Phoebe go with him.

"I also better get going home. It going to be a busy day since we have to tell Steve parents why his in jail. We called them up and they're on there way back home." Prue nodded and Andy leaves the room too.

"You know Paige made a good point. Why did Steve attack Nicole? There has to be a reason. People just don't go around doing that to their girlfriend." Piper was saying and then looks down at Nicole. You could see she was having a nightmare.

"Nightmares. I thought she would have one." Prue said. Prue was trying her best to make sure Nicole didn't move around too much.

"Draco help me, please. I love you Dray." Piper then thought of something. Piper help Prue keep Nicole from moving because Nicole was moving around a lot while saying the word 'Draco help me, please. I love you Dray.'

"Prue what if Nicole was right and Steve wasn't sleeping." Prue looks at her went a questioning look on her face. "What if he was watching Nicole sleep and Nicole said 'I love you Draco or Dray.' Then Steve may have went insane which that isn't a good reason and all to go insane."

"Oh my god. It isn't a good reason but it just might be why. Piper what do they say about people when they say I love someone in there sleep." Piper tried to think but Nicole was trying harder to get away from them.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask one of the doctors or someone?" Piper told Prue. Prue thought it over.

"Can you hold her down so she doesn't roll over?" Piper smiles a bit.

"Yea I think I can just go." Prue leaves the room. In the best Draco voice she could do Piper said. "L.B Dragon I'm here. Don't worry I won't let him hurt you. I'm here." It must have worked because Nicole stopped trying to get away and started to smile.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Piper asked herself. She sets on a chair and just waits for Prue to come back.

(((In the Hall)))

Prue ran into Dr. Green. "Where you going Ms. Halliwell?" He asked Prue.

"Dr. Green do you think I can asked you something about people who talk in their sleep." Dr. Green nodded his head. "What does it mean if a person says I love oh lets say the guy name was Draco?" Prue asked using Draco name.

"Then it means that the person truly loves Draco. Why are you asking?" Dr. Green asked Prue.

"My sister Paige is doing a report on sleep talkers and needed to know what that mean. She would have asked but she was so worried about Nicole that she forgot to ask and then when we found out Nicole was fine she just forgot because we were waiting for Nicole to wake up. Good thing I remembered." Prue lied. She didn't want anyone knowing what her and Piper found out.

"Oh is Nicole a wake yet?" Dr. Green asked.

"Yea but she went back to sleep. Must be really tired. Thank you for the information." Prue told Dr. Green

"Your very welcome. Make sure to get me when Nicole wakes up again. Oh yea and by the way tell Paige good luck on her report." Dr. Green smiled and starts to walk again. 'I think he found out somehow?' Prue thought.

Prue goes back into Nicole room. She was surprise to see Nicole smiling in her slept and Piper setting on a chair. "OK how did you do that?" Prue asked.

Piper made her voice sound like Draco again and said. "Never worry about Steve again L.B Dragon. I'll make sure he never hurts you." Prue mouth almost hit the fall when it dopes.

"You are great, Piper." Prue said. Piper smiles.

"So what did you find out and who did you find out from?" Piper asked wanting to know what it means.

"Dr. Green told me and no I didn't tell him why I needed it. I said that Paige was doing a report on sleep talkers." Piper and Prue both laugh at Paige doing a report. "Well he said if a person said I love Draco in their sleep that means they truly love Draco."

"Well let's just wait for Nicole to wake up and then… we won't tell her we know." Prue nodded. "I'm going to call George and tell him to open the club for me. I'm not going into work."

"You think I can use your call phone after you. I forgot mine at home." Piper nodded as she walked out of the room. It was going to be a long day for everyone.

AN: Well this is all for now. I'm going to be thinking of a new poll I can do.


	12. Finding Out

Harry's Twin Sister 

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Yeah I'll see about putting this under crossovers. Right now I have it under both Harry Potter and Charmed so if I do put it under crossovers it will be after I'm done with updating this one. I like reposing to people who gave me reviews. I think its best to do it that way. Didn't Harry and Nicole meet and Nicole had Steve beat him up.

Sarahamanda: Thanks.

Triquetraperson: Yeah not that great with grammar or spelling. Thanks.

Okay I thought of a new poll. How do you think Nicole is going to go to Hogwarts?

Nicole is drink after a party and Snape and Rumpus see this. They kidnap Nicole and bring her to Hogwarts.

Draco tells her magic is real and Draco brings her to Hogwarts after Christmas.

It turns out Dumbledore is an elder and he makes Leo orb her to Hogwarts.

Any other ideas you have

AN: Help me out with this please.

Chapter 12: Finding Out

It's the day after Nicole was stabbed. Draco is at the Slytherin table for breakfast. He still has no idea his best friend has been stabbed by her boyfriend. Harry is giving Draco the evil eye.

In comes the owl with the mail. A black owl comes over to Draco. Draco takes the letter. "I've never seen that owl before." Pansy a girl who thinks she's going to marry Draco said.

"I guess someone else is mailing me Pansy. It's not always my father you know." Draco said. He knew who the owl was. He had cast a spell on her to make her go to Nicole window every time Nicole had mail for him. This way Nicole only had to put it by the window and leave the room. The owl won't come if anyone's in the room.

Draco opened the letter. It said:

Dear Draco

This is Nicole big sister Paige. L.B Dragon sawed me how to do this a long time ago. Well anyway L.B Dragon been stabbed. It was Steve who stabbed her. I woke up a half an hour early before collage to write this. She's in the Hospital right now and she's going to be there for sometime. Well I got to go. Collage then I go to see Nicole again.

From

Paige Halliwell

Draco readied the letter just to make sure he readied it right. 'L.B Dragon is in the hospital. Steve stabbed her. That son of a bitch.' Draco thought. He was ready to cry over this.

Draco looked down at the letter. It was clear that Paige was crying as she wrote. One tear dope fall out of Draco eyes but everyone at the Slytherin table saw this. "Dray, what's wrong?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Draco said back to Pansy. Pansy was confused but then she got mad.

"That's no way to talk to your to be wife." Pansy told Draco

"Don't you get it? I'm not marrying you. I'll never marry. The only person I'll ever marry is L.B Dragon who's in the hospital right now." Draco yelled at Pansy so everyone in the Great Hall could hear.

Draco was about to leave when Harry said. "Malfoy, wait. What do you mean Nicole's in the hospital?" Harry asked running up to Draco.

"I mean just that. Her damn boyfriend stabbed her, Potter." Draco told him. Harry laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah and Nicole wasn't the one that loved Steve yesterday day. How would you know anyway?" Harry asked Draco.

"Because her big sister Paige mailed me." Draco left the Great Hall without an other word. He was going to mail father and tell him everything. Voldemort may do something because he needs Nicole.

(((San Francisco)))

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson ran into Andy office. "What happen? Why is my baby in jail?" Mrs. Johnson yelled at Andy.

"May, that's no way to talk to a cop." Mr. Johnson said. He turns back to Andy. "Officer, why is my son in jail?" Mr. Johnson asked Andy.

"He tried to kill Nicole Halliwell. I'm very sorry to tell you…" Andy couldn't finish because Mrs. Johnson started to yell again.

"Nicole Halliwell! Are you nuts? He loves Nicole. He would never hurt her. Ask her. She'll tell you it wasn't Steve. Now let my baby go." Ms. Johnson was crying.

"I've already talked to Nicole. She told me it was Steve. We got the test back from the knife and it told us that the blood on the knife was Nicole blood. I'm really sorry but if Nicole would have died it would have been level 1 murder." Andy told them wishing he could use L.B Dragon but couldn't because he was at work.

"Can we see our son?" Mr. Johnson asked. Mrs. Johnson was crying on him. Andy nodded he's head and sawed them the way to Steve cell. Steve was setting on the bed in the jail cloths. Mrs. Johnson cried harder when she saw him.

"You got 5 minutes." Andy said and walked away giving them some time alone.

"Mom, dad so I see you came back into town." Steve said. "I guess you know what I'm in for." Steve added.

"Yes son but me and your mother know it can't be you. We'll find a way to get you out of here. Don't you worry?"

"Dad it was me. I almost kill Nicole and I would do it again if I had to." Steve said. He would no longer call Nicole by L.B Dragon. Not since she betrayed him by saying I love Draco in her sleep.

"But why, Steve. You loved her. You wanted to marry her when you got older." Mrs. Johnson cried.

"I wanted to marry her and loved her with all my heart but did she love me. I don't think so. She said I love Draco in her sleep. Even if she's not cheating on me she would someday or just leave. Everyone knows what you say in your sleep is true. Dad the one that always told me not to let anyone take my girl."

"That bitch." Mrs. Johnson said. "Saying she loved you when she loves Draco." Mrs. Johnson was mad now.

"May stop it. Nicole has the right to love whomever she wants to love in this century. She shouldn't be stabbed because she doesn't love you. When I said don't let anyone take your girl I mean fight for her. You deserver to be were you are now Steve. You really do."

Mr. Johnson started to leave when Mrs. Johnson yelled. "You're going to let your son stay in jail, Kevin. How could you?"

"Come on we're going." Mr. Johnson walked out. Mrs. Johnson looked back at her son.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out." Mrs. Johnson follows her husband out. She found him talking to Andy. "Come on Kevin I thought we were going."

"One minute. Tell LB I hope she's okay and I say hi." Mr. Johnson told Andy

"I will do that. I'm sure L.B Dragon will be happy to hear it." Andy use Nicole nickname. "I'll see you in a couple days or so and by the way you can't clean the blood on your floor. Not in till we take picture of it. Don't worry we're sending someone today."

"I can't take a dirty house." Mrs. Johnson said. She thought if she could get rib of it her son would be let free.

"Well you'll just have to won't you?" Mr. Johnson said. It was clear he wouldn't let her clean the house. They both went out to the car to go home.

AN: We people, how do you like? Remember to vote.


	13. Leaving the Hospital

Harry's Twin Sister 

Sam: Thank you Sam.

Piperangel39: Thank.

Storyreader14: What does a Mary-Sue whoho mean? I don't get it. Please tell me. Thanks.

Sarahamanda: I don't get it. You want a mixer of two of them I think. Thanks.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Well Nicole will always go by the last name of Halliwell. Its what she's use to. Well when she gets married her last name will change of course but that's beside the point. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have. I'm just writing this as I go a long but if it helps the longest story I ever made and finish was 16 chapters.

Poll Results: Snape kidnapping: 1

Draco telling her: 2

Dumbledore an elder: 0

Other: 1

AN: the polls are still open. You can still review.

Chapter 13: Leaving the Hospital

It been four days since Nicole as been in the hospital. Prue was setting right next to her. Nicole is fast asleep since its like five in the morning. The cops came yesterday to hear the story. Nicole told it to them but didn't cry. She hasn't cried since the first day she woke up. Prue wasn't surprise. Crying wasn't Nicole thing.

"It almost time to go home." Prue said and kissed Nicole on top of the head. Nicole stomach still hurts her but the doctors were letting her go home today. Prue was waiting for Piper with Nicole cloths.

The old ones had to be thrown away because they had blood all over them. "Prue, I got the cloths." Piper said from behind Prue. Prue turns around.

"Thanks Piper." Prue said and took the cloths. Piper looks down at Nicole.

"Don't have the heart to wake her do you?" Piper said knowing her big sister up and down.

"Yeah. You know how piss off she'll get if we wake her this early even if she does want to get out of here so bad." Prue said.

"Prue I don't think we could wake her up this early in the morning. Nicole isn't a light sleeper. She's anything but." Prue smiled a little. "The spelled on the house by the way." Piper said.

They put a spell on the house so no one can shimmer or orb in and out. They had to since Nicole was going to be sending a lot of time at home for a while. Prue nodded her head. Then she started to take off what Nicole was wearing.

She put on Nicole black top and pants. "You know we have to get her out of liking the color black so much." Prue said.

"Are you kidding me? The name of her band is black soul, Prue." Piper said. Prue rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Green sign the paper to let LB out of the hospital. All we have to do now is take her home." Prue pick Nicole up. "God LB light." Prue said. Piper laughs.

"Well she loses a couple pounds because she wouldn't eat the hospital food." Piper said. Prue and Piper walk out of the hospital and to the car. "You set in the back with LB. I got the keys for the car anyway." Piper told Prue. They knew someone would have to hold Nicole this way she doesn't fall on the ride.

"Okay." Prue gets into the back and put Nicole head on her lap. Piper started up the car and they went home.

When they got back to the Halliwell manor Leo opened the door for them. Paige and Phoebe were setting in the living room. "What are you two doing up?" Prue asked her sisters.

"We wanted to wait for L.B Dragon to get home." Paige told Prue and then looks at Nicole "I think you should put her in her bed.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige went to Nicole room. Leo and Cole stayed in the living room. Nicole had Paige and Nicole old room well Paige had Grams old room. They put Nicole in the bed and covered her. "How she gets up for high school every morning I don't know." Phoebe said.

Paige smiled a bit. "I think I'll go make some breakfast." Piper said. "We're all hungry and I bet LB will be hungry too when she wakes up. She didn't really eat anything in the hospital."

"Yeah I think I'm going to get a little nap." Prue said seeing that Nicole wasn't going to have a nightmare tonight. "Don't you two want to get some sleep? It is Saturday." Prue added.

"Yeah I think I am going to get some sleep." Phoebe said. Piper and Prue left the room. "Paige, aren't you going to come?"

"No I think I'll stay here for a bit." Paige said. Phoebe leaves the room. Paige looks over at the window. She saw a letter. "Must be from Draco." Paige takes the letter. It said:

Dear Paige.

Oh my god. Oh my god. I want to kill Steve. Sorry I didn't mail before. I got your letter a while ago. I just couldn't find time to write a letter. All I've been thinking about is L.B Dragon. Oh my god. Tell her I say hi and tell her that I want to see her so much.

Love

Draco Malfoy

Paige looks over at Nicole again and sees she's up. "Your up." Paige said surprise.

"Yeah, but how is it that I got back into my room. Last time I check I was in the hospital. I'm happy to be back and all." Nicole looks at the letter in Paige's hand. "Who's that from?" Nicole asked. She tries to set up but it hurts so she doesn't.

"It's from Draco. I mail him and told him what happen. He's really worried about you." Nicole smiles and Paige sets down on the bed. "Is he something you like sis?" Paige asked.

"NO! Draco like my best friend or a brother I never had." Nicole thinks for a minute. "Oh I don't know. Maybe but don't tell anyone one." Nicole said.

"You got my word." Paige said. "Look I'll go see when Piper going to be done with breakfast. You must be hungry." Paige runs downstairs and tells Piper Nicole's up.

The rest of the day Nicole stayed in bed. She was very happy to be home again. She's hates the hospital.

AN: That's all for now. R&R and don't forget to VOTE.


	14. Court

Harry's Twin Sister 

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Thanks.

Sarahamanda: I put your vote down as other because you want both the Draco and Dumbledore one. Thanks.

Harrit Potter: oh god I didn't realize that. Thanks and he'll be in it soon. Just not in this chapter.

Storyreader14: maybe you're right about that. Well anyway thanks.

Croi: Thanks

Poll Result: Snape kidnapping: 2

Draco telling her: 4

Dumbledore elder: 0

Other: 1

Chapter 14: Court

The week has passed. Nicole was able to get up without being hurt so she was going back to school. It was time to go to court. Cole was Nicole's lawyer since he was going to be her brother-in-law in like two weeks. "All raise." The cop said.

Everyone stands up. Everyone was there, Mr. and Miss Johnson, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, Leo, Cole, Steve lawyer, Steve, and Nicole. Cassie, Rob, and Joe wanted to come but Nicole told them not to and I'll see you after.

The judge comes into the room. "Everyone may set." The judge said. He looks over at Steve's lawyer whom Nicole still didn't know the name of. "How does the defendant pled?" He asked.

The lawyer looks at Steve and Steve nods his head. The lawyer stands up. "He pled guilty your honor." He said. Everyone was surprised.

Nicole whispered to Cole. "Was it supposed to be this easy?"

"I don't think so." Cole whispered back. Then the judge started to speech again.

"Young man can I ask why you tried to kill your girlfriend?" The judge knew about them being boyfriend girlfriend which surprise Nicole.

"You may and I'm going to tell." Steve stands up and walks to the front. "Nicole and me have been childhood friends since we were 1. Why not before? Because the Halliwell family adopted her when she was 1. But that's not the point here.

"Well over the years we stayed friends unlike most childhood friends who just stop talking as they grow up. I had fell in love with her at a young age sir. I planned on us getting married before we even started dating. But my plan was ribbing because when she was 12 she met another young man like myself named Draco Malfoy."

"What does Draco have to do with anything?" Nicole yells as she stands up.

"Let me go on with my story and you'll find out." Steve said. Cole takes Nicole's hand and makes her sit down.

"Next time you want to do something like that, tell me first." Cole whispered into Nicole's ear. Then Steve started to talk again.

"At first I didn't think he was going to do anything to me and Nicole. They acted like brother and sister. When we were 13 we started to date. When we got into a fight and she started dating John I thought I was going to die.

"She came back to me. We became boyfriend girlfriend again. Now the day in question here Nicole, Cassie, Rob, Joe, Bobby, Bob, and myself were all ditching school. We didn't know that Nicole, Cassie, Rob, and Joe were skipping school in till we heard 'Hey Steve get over here.'

"A couple guys and a girl were bugging my girl. Bobby, Bob, and me beat them up. Nicole and I already had plans to watch movies that night at my house since my parents were out of town. We were watching the most boring movie in the whole world. Nicole fell asleep. I vowed to myself again that no one would ever take Nicole away from me. I have done it so many times I knew the words by heart.

"I always say 'I love you L.B Dragon with all my heart. You're the best thing in the world and I won't let anyone take you.' Then what do I hear Nicole say in her sleep. She says 'I love you Draco.' Now everyone knows what you say in your sleep is true so I got really pissed off and I stabbed her two-times.

"But is it really my fault? If Nicole had just loved me back like she said she did then I wouldn't have stabbed her. Is it really lover-boys fault or is it Ms. Say you Love me's fault that she got stabbed? I say it's her fault."

"That's why you stabbed me; because I said I loved Draco in my sleep? I knew you had a bad reason but I didn't think it was that bad. Boys all over the world are getting dumped because their girlfriend's fall in love with someone else but they don't go around stabbing their girlfriend for it. They asked for why you stabbed me not for your life story by the way." Nicole said to Steve.

"You know young Ms. Halliwell has a point there, young Mr. Johnson. You could have just said Nicole said 'I love Draco' in her sleep. Is young Mr. Malfoy here?" The judge asked.

"No, he's at his boarding school sir and I don't know where that is." Nicole said. "He's coming back for Christmas." The judge nodded.

"Well can I ask you if this is true what young Mr. Johnson said, about the day in question?"

"As for the people bugging I can tell you that was a yes. They were talking about magic and some made up school I think they called Hobart. I'm not too sure. As for the stabbing me, I think he did it because I said 'I love Draco' in my sleep I have no idea. I don't even know if I love him yet." The judge nodded again.

"Well I think I heard all I need to hear. Young Mr. Johnson is assign to 10 years in jail for trying to murder young Ms. Halliwell and I can tell you if you ever come back into this room again after the 10 years it will be much worse." The cop took Steve.

Nicole went up to the Johnson's. "Mr. Johnson, Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry that Steve in jail but he does deserve to be there."

"You are right Nicole. Now go back to your sisters' and tell Phoebe and Piper good luck with the wedding." Mr. Johnson said. Nicole nodded and went back to her sisters and her to-be-brother-in-laws.

As they were walking out Nicole thought of something. "Hey, Piper Phoebe." Piper and phoebe looked down at Nicole. "Do you think if Draco can get out of school he can come to the wedding and take Steve's place?"

"Of coarse he can LB but only if his headmaster allows him out" Nicole smiled.

"Thank you." Nicole hugs them and then goes to the car. She was going to write Draco when she got home.


	15. The Letter

Harry's Twin Sister 

PruePiperHalliwell: Why did you review two times? Well whatever. The wedding is going to be a few chapters away but that's all.

Sarahamanda: Thank you.

L. G Dragon ha not b g: What's with the g may I ask? Don't worry poll is still open. Thanks.

Poll Result: Snape kidnapping: 3

Draco telling her: 4

Dumbledore elder: 0

Other: 1

Chapter 15: The Letter.

Draco set at the Slytherin table far away from Pansy. The owl came in and the black owl came to Draco again. Harry saw this. "A letter from Nicole again, Malfoy?" Harry asked walking over to the Slytherin table.

"So what if it is? She's my friend, Potter." Draco said as a came back.

"Let me read the letter. She's my sister anyway, Malfoy." Harry said holding out his hand. Draco took out his wand.

"I don't think so it's my letter." Harry went to punch Draco but Dumbledore came up to them.

"Harry its Draco letter. We can't read his things." Dumbledore told them. Then Sirius came up. Sirius is the DADA teacher this year.

"Dumbledore right. Nicole has to decide to let you be her brother on her own. My guess is she doesn't even want a brother Harry. I want her to come here too but if she doesn't want to we can't make her."

"You know Potter you think just because you and L.B Dragon are twins you are alike but you aren't. LB is different then you in every way. If she were shorted into a house right now she would be in Slytherin. But she doesn't believe in magic. She never has and her magic is going pass her like that. Her magic doesn't even do anything for her. It's weak and ready to leave forever. Just to be nice I'll read the letter out loud for you." Draco opens the letter and starts to read it.

"Dear, Draco

Hey it's me. I guess you know about Steve stabbing me. Anyway I asked my sisters if you could take Steve place at the wedding. You know as my date and all. Piper and Phoebe said yes if your headmaster a loud you out. Asked right away. You can sleep at my house for a couple days.

Love

L.B Dragon

P.S: you have to get a suit and be at my house the day before the wedding or 2 in the morning. The wedding in two weeks on Friday we have off. Hope to see you there."

"So how about it can I go?" Draco asked Dumbledore after he was done reading.

"Fine. You can go there on Thursdays and come back on Monday." Draco looks at the back and sees an invitation.

"Thanks. I'll have to write my mom to get a suit and then write LB and tell her I'm coming." Draco leaves the Great Hall without eating breakfast. Harry turns to Dumbledore.

"Why did you let him go? He's may want to gave Nicole to Voldemort." Harry said to him.

"Harry you don't own Nicole. She can pick who ever she wants to pick as her date to her sisters wedding. There's something about what Mr. Malfoy said about her magic being weak." Dumbledore said the last part to himself.

"Why is her magic weak if she has to help me kill Voldemort." Harry asked.

"Harry our tape of magic is for believer. That why we start school when we're 11 because we all believe in some tape of magic. It looks to me that Nicole never believe in any tape of magic." Hermione told Harry.

"And there is also freewill. We can't make her do something she doesn't want to, right." Ron asked everyone. Dumbledore nodded and left the Great Hall too. Harry sat there thinking about nothing.

AN: finally got Harry back into it. Thank god. I would have had him in it early but a lot of things were going on with LB. Well that's it for now. R&R


	16. Premonition

Harry's Twin Sister 

Bluegummiebear7: I hope I spelled it right. Yeah I like Sirius too and was upset that he died in the real Harry Potter books. Thanks.

Sarahamanda: it's Voldemort by the way. I think you spelled it wrong. I'll see what I can do. Thanks.

Triquetraperson: Thanks I'll see what I can do.

CGdancer: Thanks.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: oh god sorry I put Prue. I guess am use to just saying Prue. I think on one of the chapter you Submit bottom two times. I do that all the time. Well whatever. Thanks.

Poll Result: Snape kidnapping: 3

Draco telling her: 5

Dumbledore elder: 0

Other: 1

I think I'm going to end it here. So Draco telling her wins.

Chapter 16: Premonition

It was the Wednesday before the wedding or you could say Thursday the day Draco comes over. It was midnight and Piper wasn't letting them get any sleep. Nicole lads down on the sofa planning on getting some sleep. "No sleeping. We're trying to make sure everything is perfect." Piper said.

"I… I." Nicole never got to finish because she falls asleep. Phoebe laughs a bit but not to her wake up.

"Come on, Piper. We can do this tomorrow. Let Nicole sleep." Phoebe puts her hand on Nicole head and has a premonition.

(((Premonition)))

Nicole was running from something or someone. She was dress up in a dress, which wasn't like her. Nicole came to a dead end. She sets down on the floor. Then three men walk up. "What do you want?" Nicole yelled.

"We want you to join our side in the war." One man says. Nicole gets confuse.

"War what war? I'm just a kid. Leave me alone." Nicole looks at the men that talk wanting him to leave.

"The war between good and evil young one. The magic war." The man says.

"Magic isn't real. Just leave me a lone." The other man that looks like a rat comes up to the man that talked.

"Master. Her magic is weak. There's no way she can be any help to any side of the war." He told the man.

"His right my master. Magic is in our blood and a lot of her blood was replaced with muggle blood. Our magic is also for believers and Nicole does not believe. We should just kill her right here and now." The other man says.

"You're very right Wormtail and you too Lucius." The man turns back to Nicole. He takes out a piece of wood.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up in till I'm dead." Nicole says. The man says some words not in English and a red light comes out of his wand. Then Draco comes. He was wearing a suit.

"NO." Draco yells and jumps in front of the red light. You could see him trying to say to Nicole I love you.

"Draco." Nicole runs up to Draco. "Draco, Dray. Come on. I love you." Nicole cries. She puts her hand in Draco hand.

"My son has betrayed us for her. From now on he's not my son anymore. While his dead so I guess that takes cure of that." The man named Lucius said.

"Your son. You killed your own son." Nicole yelled. "Draco I love you. Come on wake up. You can't be dead." Nicole turns back to Draco body.

"Oh how cute but I don't like cute." The man points the wood at Draco and Nicole hand. He says some different words. A green light comes out of the wood and hits their hands.

Nicole yelled in pain. She looks down at her and Draco hands or should I say hand. Their hands have melted together. "Now time for you to die." The man points his wand at Nicole heart and says the same words as when he killed Draco. Nicole died.

(((End Premonition)))

"What happen what did you see?" Cole, Leo, Piper, Prue, and Paige asked Phoebe.

Phoebe takes them into the kitchen. "I saw Draco dad Lucius and this guy Wormtail and some other guy I didn't get the name of. They were running after LB. They wanted her to join the war. You know the magic war on there side. They decided they are going to kill her and take out a piece of wood. They say something and Draco comes out and stops it from hitting Nicole and dies. He melts there hands together and kills Nicole."

"Oh my god. They killed Nicole." Paige said already starting to cry.

"Was there anyway that you can tell what day it was." Prue asked.

"Well Draco and Nicole were in the same place so that has to be summer or today in till Monday." Phoebe then thinks for a bit. "They were both dress nicely too. Nicole was wearing a dress and Draco a suit."

"That leaves only one choose. The wedding." Piper says. "We all know that Draco doesn't wear suit like we all know Nicole doesn't wear dresses so it had to have been impotent."

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on them tomorrow." Prue said. Prue looks over at Nicole.

"Why would they want Nicole in the war? Nicole is a human." Paige asked trying to stop crying.

"I remember this letter Nicole got when she was 11. Something about a witch and wizard school." Prue said.

"You don't think Nicole a witch." Cole said.

"I don't know what I think." Leo looks at Prue.

"Witch and Wizard school. What was the name of the school?" Leo asked.

"Hog something. Why?" Prue asked.

"Hogwarts. Dumbledore the headmaster there. He knows all about our tape of magic. His magic is different. I wonder what he wants with Nicole. If she had any magic in her I would have been able to sense it. Oh well" Leo says.

"That Draco boy may know. If that was his dad then his a wizard." Cole thought out loud.

"If Draco wanted her to go to this school he would have asked her a long time ago. They've been friends for four years." Prue said.

"Come on let's all get some sleep." Piper said to everyone surprise. They all went to sleep.

AN: tell me how you like. R&R. Sorry it's been a while. Just been busy. Well Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my reviewers.


	17. Draco Here

Harry's Twin Sister

Darkangel: Yeah I know. It's just that Paige is one of my favorite charters. I can't write a charmed story without having both Paige and Leo in it.

Sarahamanda: Thanks.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Thanks.

Lady Grammer: okay I think I've gotten a bit better since I first made this story. I don't get the heart attack joke so could you tell me what you mean next time you review.

Chapter 17: Draco Here

It was now around 8:00 am in the morning and the Halliwell are still sleeping. Nicole still on the sofa and everyone else in their beds. Then the doorbell rang. Prue woke up and went to get the door.

"Hello Prue. Nice to see you again." The one and only Draco Malfoy greeted.

"Hey Draco. Nicole is asleep on the sofa. You can see if you can wake her up." Prue told Draco forgetting to use Nicole nickname since she was tired. Draco nodded his head and went into the living room were he found Nicole fast asleep.

Draco jumps on the sofa and wakes up Nicole. "WHAT?" Nicole yelled as she woke up. "Draco." Nicole yelled at Draco.

"Well my sleeping angel up I sees." Draco said. Nicole smiled at Draco who was on top her legs. "Oh sorry but it was the only way to wake you up." Draco says and gets off.

"It's okay Draco." Draco helps Nicole up which brought Nicole every close to him. Nicole looked up and saw Draco looking down at her. They were so close that an ant couldn't fit between them.

Draco brought his face down to look Nicole eye to eye. Nicole put her lips to Draco and they started to kiss. They kiss in till they heard someone laughing. They turn around and see Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige watching them.

"It's not funny Paige." Nicole said knowing that it was Paige who laughed.

"LB, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time." Draco told Nicole not caring that Nicole's sisters were watching and listening to everything he said. The only thing that would hurt him right now is if Nicole that I don't love you.

"I love you too." Nicole said finding her real feeling at last. She knew right now that her and Draco were in love. Draco smiled and kisses Nicole on top of the head.

"All right how about we eat now." Paige said. "Piper what's for breakfast?" Paige asked Piper.

"Oh Paige I don't know. I didn't make anything yet."

"You know what I'm hungry too. L.B Dragon how about we go out and get something to eat?" Draco asked Nicole.

"Let me just get change." Nicole runs into her room and puts on a blue top and black pants. She runs back down to Draco. "Come on let's go." Nicole says.

Nicole opens up the door and Vector was there. Nicole looks at him. "Hello old guy I don't know. Good bye old guy I don't know." Nicole says and Draco and Nicole leave.

Vector walks inside. "How come she never wants to know my name?" Vector asked the sisters.

"I don't know." Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all said.

(((Flash Back)))

"Daddy." Phoebe yelled.

"Just keep on saying the spell." Vector yelled at the girls.

"When in the circle that is home, Safety gone and evil roam, Rid all being from these walls, save the sisters four now hear our call." Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said and the three warlocks next to Vector disappeared.

"It's okay I'm okay." Vector said and then Nicole walks in with her bag because she slept over Cassie house last night.

"I'll be right out Cassie." Nicole looks over. "Hello Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige." Then Nicole looks at Vector. "Hello Old guy I don't know." Nicole walks upstairs and then come. "I'm going to see a movie with Cassie. Can I go? Yes thank you. Bye Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige." Nicole looks at Vector again. "Bye old guy I don't know."

Nicole was about to leave but turns around. "Oh yeah don't worry I got money."

"Who was that?" Vector asked.

"Our sister Nicole." Paige says.

"Grams adopted her." Prue told Vector. "Oh yeah and never call her Nicole she likes L.B Dragon."

(((End Flash Back)))

(((New Flash Back)))

"We have to believe in Cole and Prue. Let them take care of everything." Paige said.

"Now I have to trust a demon with my daughters life." Vector yelled.

"Cole has never tried to hurt, dad." Piper told Vector. (AN: I know this isn't what they really said but in my story it is.)

"He'll never let anything happen to Phoebe. He loves her." Leo said. Then the door opens and Nicole walks in.

"Hello Piper, Phoebe. Paige, Leo." Nicole looks at Vector. "Hello old guy I don't know." Nicole walks upstairs and comes back down with a CD. "Told Cassie I let her listen to my new CD."

Nicole looks at Phoebe. "You okay." Nicole asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just go and hang out with your friends." Phoebe said.

"Okay See ya Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo." Nicole looks at Vector again. "Old guy I don't know." Nicole leaves the house

(((End Flash Back)))

"I guess she really doesn't care who you are or anything but we'll try to tell her if she's not to busy kissing Draco." Paige says and laughs again.

"You do know it isn't really that funny." Piper told Paige.

For the rest of the day Draco and Nicole hang out and talk. They were having a great time.


	18. Wedding

Harry's Twin Sister 

Triquetraperson: well I figure that he was never talked about around the house and that she didn't really care what the name was or anything because Nicole the don't care person. Thanks.

UPDATE: well I guess I'm updating.

Sarahamanda: don't know yet. I'm making this up as I go along. Thanks.

Spaz04: okay I have spelling mistake and by the way on the wb11 web sight the name is spelled Prue with an e at the end. If you didn't like this you shouldn't have send an hour reading the entire chapter. With the Paige and Prue thing this is my story and I can do whatever I want with it. I've gotten a lot of goods reviews on this story so don't read it anymore if you don't like it.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: thanks.

KuramasGirl123: I ended that poll a long time ago. Thanks.

AN: I think some people are getting confused on something. Paige was never given away at birth and Cole was never evil. Paige and Cole are my favorite charters and I can't write a story without them in it.

Chapter 18: Wedding

"NICOLE WAKE UP." Piper was yelling at Nicole door. She was using Nicole real name to get Nicole pissed off and to get out. "I'M WARNING YOU TO GET UP NOW." Then Prue comes up the stairs.

"Piper they can hear you next door." Prue told Piper. "Look let me get LB up." Prue walked into Nicole bedroom to find her fast asleep. "Unbelievable." Prue whispered under her breath.

"Having trouble waking up LB I see." Draco said at the door. He was dress in a black and white suit and had a green tie on. "Let me take care of this for you." Draco jumps on Nicole beds which wakes her up again.

"WHAT!" Nicole yells like she did yesterday.

"Well you need to get up for the wedding." Draco told Nicole.

"Unbelievable. You won't wake up for Piper yelling at the door but you will because Draco jumps on your bed. Unbelievable." Draco walks out of the room so Nicole can get dress.

"Piper was yelling at the door?" Nicole question Prue.

"Yes and your dress is down stairs. Will you need help putting it on?" Prue joked because Nicole never wears a dress.

"Very funny Prue, very funny." Nicole goes downstairs to get her dress. It was the color black and red. "By the way what was my dress doing downstairs?"

"I don't know you tell us." Phoebe said. Nicole walks back into her room and puts the dress on. Then she walks down stairs.

"Come on we have to get to the church." Piper said and went outside into the car.

"Hey Draco I can finally drive the car. I passed the road test." Nicole told Draco.

"You can not drive to the church now get in. Cole and Leo are meeting us there." Nicole and Draco get into the back seat well Prue goes into the driver side and Paige the passer side. Piper and Phoebe were taking Piper car.

(((Church)))

Piper and Phoebe got there a few minutes before Prue, Nicole, Paige, and Draco did. "Come on let's get in." Piper said walking into the church.

"Why is Piper the one who's freaking out when its Phoebe wedding too." Nicole asked Prue.

"I think Piper freaking out for both of them so Phoebe doesn't have to freak out." Nicole, Paige, and Draco laugh then Andy car drives up. "Oh there's the best man." Prue said and kisses Andy.

"Well I'm only one of the best men like both you and Paige are the lady of honor." Andy said. "Well hello Paige, Nicole, and Draco,"

"We're going in side." Draco and Nicole both said at the same time. "Maybe with a little help from Phoebe we can get Piper to chill down." Nicole joked and her and Draco went in side

"Maybe there going to need a little help from me to do that. When Richard the other best men gets here tell him I'm in side." Paige told Prue and went in side.

"I have never seen Nicole in a dress before." And said.

"Don't get use to it." Prue told Andy. "And keep a close eye on Draco and Nicole. Phoebe had a premonition that they're both going to die today."

"Really how did she know it was today?" Andy question.

"Draco was wearing a suit and Nicole was wearing a dress." Prue said and walked in side followed by Andy. When in side they found Nicole and Draco in the back of the church setting down.

"I'll go find Leo and Cole." Andy told Prue knowing at they're somewhere around here. Andy walked away.

"Okay you two in the front. I know you two and if we don't keep an eye on you you'll fall asleep." Prue said not because of the falling asleep because she needed to keep an eye on them.

"Fine whatever." Nicole said and her and Draco went into the front. Then Victor and Richard walked into the room.

"Hello Prue." Victor and Richard said.

"Hey dad. Hey Richard Paige went somewhere." Richard went to go find his girlfriend.

"So is L.B Dragon here?' Victor asked wanting to finally tell Nicole who she was. Prue pointed to the front. Leo, Cole, and Andy came out.

"Hello Victor." Leo and Cole said. Victor nodded his head but went to the front. "What's wrong with him?" Cole asked.

"Don't know." Leo and Andy said. Victor walked up front to find Draco and Nicole kissing.

"Isn't that Phoebe's and Piper's job today." Victor said which made Nicole and Draco looked at him.

"Hey old guy I don't know." Nicole said. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Don't you even want to know my name?" Nicole shook her head. "Well I'm Victor your three oldest sisters father."

"I thought there dad ran away when they were young." Nicole said.

"Well I've been back for a long time and I want to be like a father to you." Nicole just looked at him.

"K but do you think you can leave for a bit." Nicole said hinting that she wanted to go back to what she was doing.

"Well can I meet this young man here?" Victor said to Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy sir." Draco shook Victor hand. "I've known LB since we were 12 and now I'm her new boyfriend." Draco told Victor.

"I hope you're not like her last boyfriend who stabbed her." Victor said making it sound like she was Nicole real father

"Never. I would never hurt LB. I would risk my life to save hers if I have to." Draco said not knowing that if Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige don't stop it that's what he was going to do tonight. Victor smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you later. I have to get ready to give my girls away." Victor walked back to the back while Draco and Nicole went back to kissing. Victor met up with Prue. "You know I like that Draco. He said he would risk his life for Nicole."

"Yeah I need you to watch them closely today. If we don't stop it that what's Draco going to do tonight." Prue said. She knew that they needed Victor to help. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole would be busy talking to people a lot and all they need was when Nicole and Draco ran off so they could follow them.

"Okay I'll do that." Victor said not wanting anyone to die.

(((A Couple Hours Later)))

Everyone was in the church and it was time it started the wedding. The music started and Piper, Phoebe and Victor came Victor in between Phoebe and Piper. When he got to Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Andy, and Richard he smiled at his two girls and walked away to his seat next to Nicole and Draco who were already going to sleep.

The priest started to say the whole thing ending with you may kiss the bride. Leo and Piper kiss while Phoebe and Cole kiss. Then everyone went to get into there cars to go to the restaurant.

There were to many people to have it at P4 so they got a different place. Nicole and Draco were getting something to eat when Prue and Andy came over. "Hey Prue. Can I ask you something?" Nicole asked.

"You already did but go ahead." Prue said getting some food.

"Is there any good food here?" Nicole asked looking at the food with a face.

"Not anything you and Draco would like." Prue now saw where this was going. She was going to ask for the car keys. "NO you can't ditch Piper and Phoebe wedding party because you want something good to eat." Prue told Nicole. Nicole gave her the puppy dog eyes, which wasn't like her and Prue couldn't say no to that. "Fine but be back soon."

Prue took out her keys and gave them to Nicole. Then Draco and Nicole walked out side to Prue's car. "Come on we're following them." As they were walking out they stopped Cole and told him everything and that they would call Leo when they need Piper and Phoebe.

"Where do you think they went?" Andy asked getting into the drivers seat.

"They went to get fast food." Prue said knowing that both Nicole and Draco loved fast food. Their favorite fast food place is McDonald and there wasn't one to far from here. "They're going to McDonald the one not to far away."

"Okay I saw it while coming here." Andy drove off and found Nicole and Draco at McDonald drive throw. "Maybe there bringing their food back to the party?" Andy asked hopefully.

"I don't think so." Prue told Andy, as Prue's car didn't go the way the party was. Andy drove behind by a few cars so Nicole wouldn't see them.

"You know what I didn't think LB would be that good of a driver since she's always getting drunk, which by the way you have to talk to her about that." Andy told Prue.

"I'll try. Look they went into that park." Prue pointed out. Andy drove into the park and they watch Nicole and Draco eat by a maze. Then when they were done Draco and Nicole started to kiss.

(((Draco POV)))

I sat there kissing Nicole. I'm so happy she told me she loved me too. I knew I was supposed to call Voldemort so he can talk to Nicole. Then I realize that Nicole was just caught in the middle of everything.

Both sides trying to get her. She didn't even have an enough magic to help either side. Voldemort may just kill her. "No, no. I can't do this." I say out loud.

"Can't do what Draco." Nicole asked me. Oh how I'm so glad she didn't make up pet names for me like Pansy did.

"You got to run. Run into the maze," I told her. "Just go." I yelled. Nicole ran into the maze like I told her. I'm happy she didn't asked question. I then run into the maze too but I go a different way then Nicole.

(((End Draco POV)))

Prue and Andy watch both Nicole and Draco run into the maze. "Leo" Prue yelled and Leo, Piper, and Phoebe orbed into the car. "Come on Nicole ran into the maze."

Leo, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe run into the maze the way Nicole went while Andy stayed in the car.

(((Nicole POV)))

I was running from something or someone. In a dress it was pretty hard. What did Draco know that he asked me to run for? The question keeps on coming into my mind. I come to a dead end and all I can think of doing is setting on the floor.

These three men come walking up. One of them looks a lot like someone I know. "What do you want?" I yell at them.

"We want you to join our side in the war." One man says. I get really confused. What war? What was he talking about? "What war?" I yell

"The war between good and evil young one. The magic war." The man says.

"Magic isn't real. Just leave me a lone." One of the other men that look like a rat comes up to the man that talked. If I weren't to worry that they would beat me I would be talking jokes about how he looks.

"Master. Her magic is weak. There's no way she can be any help to any side of the war." The man says.

"His right my master. Magic is in our blood and a lot of her blood was replaced with muggle blood. Our magic is also for believers and Nicole does not believe. We should just kill her right here and now." The other man says. We're they talking about me being stabbed how did they know about that.

"You're very right Wormtail and you too Lucius." The man turns back to Nicole. He takes out a piece of wood.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up in till I'm dead." Nicole says. The man says some words not in English and a red light comes out of his wand.

Then Draco comes running. "NO" He yells then jumps. Then I can see my sister and Piper putting up her hands and that's the last thing I remember.

(((End Nicole POV)))

AN: hehehe. Well I think this is a good place to end. R&R.


	19. Not Going to Remember

The Sister

Sarahamanda: Thanks.

MasterofPuppets08: Okay I know. I know. Thanks.

Koolgirl1808: like I said before I know.

Jessemccartneyrulez: I can end it like that if I want to. Thanks.

Cori: thanks.

Charmedluver: thanks. This is the original writer of the fic. If you look for favorite cousin foreva you'll see that its not there anymore. I change the name and everything because my cousin who used to be the co writer of this fic got mad at me and I think he was going to do something to this fanfic if I didn't change the name and my penname so he couldn't find it. Did I do a good job?

LilgreenGremlin420: Thanks.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: my birthday in January too. Only it's the 14th, which is coming up soon. I was hoping to update it before my birthday. Well thanks.

Chapter 19: Not Going to Remember

Nicole laded on the sofa. Draco told Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige what he was and they told him what they were. They all knew Nicole couldn't remember the attack. Draco had also told them what Nicole was suppose to be.

Piper didn't get why she couldn't go on with her destiny. "Shouldn't she go and do this thing with Voldemort?" Piper question.

"It's not her destiny anymore, Piper." Draco told Piper. "Her blood was replaced with the muggle blood. There is no way she can go on with it. Harry will have to do it himself." Draco added.

"First of all what's a muggle and 2nd of all who's Harry?" Prue asked.

"Harry is Nicole's twin brother." Draco had to tell them the whole. "We have to keep the two apart. It's not like Nicole cares about him. She did have Steve beat him and his friends up when they tried to talk to her."

"That was her twin brother Steve beat up." Paige laughed.

"Yes and a muggle is someone without magic." Draco told them.

"You mean your magic world calls innocent muggles?" Phoebe asked. Draco nodded his head.

"There's nothing to worry about. Nicole won't remember a thing about the attack." Leo said. "Draco's right. Nicole can not meet Harry." Leo added.

Then they heard something from the living room. "Ow." Nicole voice said. Nicole was up. Draco, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole went into the living. "What happen?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cole asked.

"Being at Piper and Phoebe's wedding party thing." Nicole told them confuse on how she got into the manor.

"You hit your head really hard and fainted. We brought you home." Paige lied. Nicole nodded her head. Part of what they said was true.

(((Flash Back)))

Piper froze Nicole, Draco, Voldemort, Louis, and Wormtail. "What do we do now?" Piper asked.

"I got an idea." Prue ran over to Draco and pulled him to the ground since he was jumping when Piper froze everything. Draco unfroze.

"What? Prue, how did you get here?" Draco asked because he didn't see Prue.

"Answered to questions later. Right now jump on top of Nicole to make sure the beam thing doesn't hit her. Oh and make sure it doesn't hit you too." Draco jumps on top of Nicole right when everything unfroze. Nicole hit her head on the wall and was knock out.

"My son, betrayed us for her. You are not my son anymore." Louis yelled.

"You tried to kill Nicole. How could you? I love her." Draco yelled at his father.

Paige orbed a knife into Wormtail's heart and killed him. Then Phoebe kick Voldemort on top of the head. Prue use TK to throw Louis into a wall. Both Louis and Voldemort took out their wands and said a spell. They both disappeared.

"Oh my god." Paige said looking at Wormtail bobby. " I killed a man." Not wanting to find out Paige orbed the booby to the under world. Draco took out his own wand.

"What are you people?" Draco asked.

(((End Flash Back)))

"I think we should all go to bed." Prue told everyone. Everyone walked up to his or her rooms and Draco slept on the sofa again. Draco now knew what he had to do when he got back to Hogwarts. He had to give up his magic for Nicole.

AN: well people I hope you like this chp. Sorry it's so short. R&R


	20. Back to Hogwarts

The Sister

Cole-Is-Sexy: Well first of all didn't they say that the mom died when Phoebe was three and this is taking place a couple of years after the mom died.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Harry and Nicole will meet again and about the whole Draco giving up his magic thing I think that's the best way to go right now. Don't worry you'll see where I'm going with the story soon. Thank you and if I don't update again before Jan 28 Happy Birthday to you.

Storyreader14: okay I spelled a couple of words wrong. Thanks.

Sarahamanda: I think this is the best way to go with this story right now. Thank you.

Chapter 20: Back to Hogwarts

Draco and Nicole send the whole weekend together having fun trying to stay away from the newly married couples. Then Monday came and Draco had to go back to his boarding school.

"I'll write you when I get back to school." Draco told Nicole. Then Draco looks at Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "Look after her for me. Make sure she stays safe." Draco meant from Voldemort but Nicole didn't get that.

"No problem. We'll keep a close eye on her and you have to get ready for school Nicole." Nicole rolled her eyes and kisses Draco.

"I'll see at Christmas." Nicole told Draco who nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." Draco went over to the car and Piper got in to take him to the train section. Nicole walked upstairs and got her backpack.

"I'll see you guys lata. I'm walking to school with Cassie and the guys." Nicole hated school and didn't really want to go.

"Okay." Prue and Phoebe said. Nicole walked out the front door to go to Cassie house.

"You know guys I'm really worried about her. First her boyfriend wants to kill her and now some old crazy guy who wants to kill all humans wants to kill her." Paige said. "I think I'm going to follow her."

Paige was about to leave when Prue stops her. "You two have to go to collage too and I have to work. Want a ride?" Paige, Phoebe, and Prue got into Prues car.

(((In Piper's Car)))

"So how are you really getting back to your school? " Piper asked Draco.

"By portkey." Draco told Piper who didn't understand.

"Want my husband to give you a ride? It won't be a problem. Leo." Piper yelled. Leo orbed into the car. "Orb Draco back to his school." Leo told Draco hand and orbed them to Hogwarts.

(((Hogwarts)))

Draco and Leo orbed in to hogwarts in blue lights. "What the?" Draco said as he looked around. He didn't even know he moved.

"Don't worry. If you're going to be LB boyfriend for a long time your going to have to get use to that." Leo said with a smile on his face. "You know I never did like Steve."

Everyone in the school was looking at them now. Not only did they come here in blue lights but also Draco had on muggle cloches. "Well I guess thank you." Leo then hears that one of his chances is in trouble.

"I got to go." Leo then orbs out in the blue lights. Draco turns around to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" Then Draco looks down. "Oh. I forgot everything in Piper's car. Leo" Draco calls and after 5 minutes Leo orbs back in.

"What?" Leo asked surprise that he could hear Draco's calls.

"Can you orb me my things." Leo laughs and orbs Draco stuff to him. "Thank you." Leo then orbs away again. Draco walks over to Slytherin room to get ready for school but Harry stops him.

"What did he mean if you're going to be LB boyfriend for long?" Harry yells at Draco.

"I'm L.B Dragon new boyfriend. You see her old one in jail for trying to kill her. Oh and by the way I thought you would be happy to know that you're little friend Wormtail is gone for good." Draco says and walks to Slytherin room leaving Harry confused.

AN: Okay so its shot. I couldn't think of anything else to do. R&R


	21. Nicole's Day at School

Harry's Twin Sister

Charmedluver: look I can do whatever I want. If you want to keep on reading or not, that's up to you.

Forsaken Goddess: Thank you. I put it in the summary as you can see. By the way this is made up only I change my penname back to favorite cousin foreva.

P3-CharmedForver: Well I'm updating. Thank you

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Well I do want to be an author in the future. I think I said this a lot of times before but I'll say it again. LB is for lighting bolt and dragon is because she has a dragon birthmark. Good luck with becoming a lawyer and an author. Thank you.

Chapter 21: Nicole Day at School.

Nicole, Cassie, Rob, and Joe were setting by Nicole locker. They were talking about the next party, which is this weekend. Then some of the football player came up. "Halliwell, I still can't believe you." One of them said.

Nicole rolled her eyes. After Steve went to jail the football player didn't really like her anymore. Steve was there best player. "Look gets off my back. Steve was a nut case." Nicole told them.

"He was still the best player on the team." Bobby said. "You'll never have another boyfriend who's a football player." Nicole stands up.

"I don't need one of your footballs player for a boy friend. I already got a new one." Nicole said and all the boys were looking at her. They all wanted to be Nicole new boyfriend since she still was popular.

"You got a new boyfriend." Cassie, Joe, and Rob said. Nicole forgot to tell them about her and Draco.

"Yeah, Draco my new boyfriend." Nicole said to her friend then looked back at the football players. "By the way even if Steve was proven innocent he would have been kicked off the foot ball team and also he pleaded guilty." Nicole told them hoping that was true about the football team.

Bobby punches Nicole and throws her at the lockers. Then he punch Nicole again and again in till a teacher stopped him. By the time a teacher saw Nicole had a bloody nose and a black eye.

"What is this about?" The teacher who was Mr. Marr said.

"I don't know. Ask him. He just started punching me out of no where." Nicole told Mr. Marr knowing that Booby would be punished badly.

"Well Bobby what do you have to say for yourself." Mr. Marr asked.

"She was calling Steve a nut case." Booby told Mr. Marr.

"Steve as in Steve Johnson. The person who stabbed Nicole. Well I think that he is what you kids call a nut case. Now go to Ms. Poterski office right now." Mr. Marr told Bobby and Bobby went off to Ms. Poterski office. "Nicole how about you head over to the nurse's office."

"Okay Mr. Marr. See you guys later." Nicole went over to the nurse office. When she walked in the nurse took one look at her and knew she had been in a fight.

"Set down and put your head back." The nurse told Nicole and Nicole did that. The nurse gave Nicole a tissue and told her to hold it on her nose in till the bleeding stopped. After a couple minutes the bleeding stopped and Nicole put an ice pack on her eye.

Nicole walked up the stairs to her English class with a note for her teacher. When she walked in she gave the note to Ms. Burton and seat down. For the rest of the day Nicole just went to her classes. She didn't know what was going to happen when she got home.

Nicole walked into the manor to find Prue and Piper there. "Hey Nicole." Prue said happily. "Phoebe and Paige went out."

"Okay." Nicole said trying to hid her eye and go up stairs.

"Hold it kiddo." Piper said using an old name they called Nicole when she was little. Piper turned Nicole around so Prue and Piper could see her black eye. "What happen?"

"Booby went crazy and started to punch me." Nicole said and then thought of something. "Why did you call me kiddo?"

"We didn't think L.B Dragon was a good name for you since your scars fainting away." Prue said moving some pieces of hair away from over Nicole face. Nicole eye widen.

"How did you know that? Not even Cassie or Draco knows my scars fainting away." Nicole asked surprise

"You can't keep anything away from sisters. Well only one thing. Why do you want to be called L.B Dragon so much? You can just shorting your name to Nicky or something." Piper asked.

"I want to be called L.B Dragon because…" Nicole stops for a minute and looks at the floor. She didn't know how to say it. "Because you guys name starts with a p and mine starts with an n and making up a nickname that has nothing to with my name hides that."

Prue and Piper looked at Nicole surprise. They never knew Nicole felt like that. "So wait. You made L.B Dragon up because you felt like an outcaste." Prue said.

"Do have I to repeat myself. Yes and well it does go with the lighting bolt scar and dragon birthmark." Nicole smiled a bit.

"That looks like it hurts. Want me to get some ice for it?" Piper said and went into the kitchen to get some ice. Prue then followed her.

"What's up with them?" Nicole said acting like nothing happen and went upstairs to her room to find a letter on her window. "Draco." Nicole said with a big smile and took the letter.

AN: Well that's it. Now you know why she made the nickname L.B Dragon. I have also change the name back to what it first was. R&R.


	22. Magic Gone or Not

Harry's Twin Sister 

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Thanks.

Sarahamanda: Thanks.

Cori: Thanks.

Raining Blood Red Moon: Thanks.

Triquetraperson: OMG I can't believe I did that. Well actually I can. Thanks.

Thevamp69: I have no idea when I'm going to have Harry and Nicole meet. Just keep on reading and about the not believing in magic thing I thought it would be better this way. Thanks.

Nobody important: okay. Thanks.

Charmedluver: okay. Thanks.

Grammernazi: I'm not too sure if I should take this review as a good or bad review.

P3-CharmedForever: thanks

Ananomuse: Look who ever you are I've gotten a lot of good reviews on this story. If you didn't want to read it you didn't have to.

NOW TIME FOR THE STORY!

Chapter 22: Magic Gone or Not

Gryffindor and Slytherin had potion class together. Harry was giving Draco evil eyes. He didn't like that Draco was going out with Nicole. "Harry it's Nicole's choice whose she goes out with." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Yeah mate. Just let them go on dating. They'll break up sooner or later." Ron whisper but Snape heard him.

"Is there anything you have to say to the class Mr. Wesley?" Snape yelled at Ron. Ron didn't say anything. "10 points from Gryffindor for not answering me." Snape walked away.

"Don't worry." Harry said under his breath. After everyone left Draco stayed behind.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Draco asked Snape.

"Sure go ahead." Snape said and then asked, "How is Nicole?"

"Nicole is fine but the dark lord tried to kill her." Snape nodded his head because he knew. "Can I ask you if you can take away my magic so I can be with Nicole forever?" Snape eyes widen. Nothing ever surprises him but this did.

"Yes, I can. It will take a couple of months for the potion to be ready and you will be able to get your magic back at anytime." Snape told Draco.

"Thank you professor. Oh and by the way don't tell anyone." Snape gave Draco a pass and Draco goes to History of magic.

(((Halliwell Manor)))

Paige and Phoebe were home. Piper and Prue told them why Nicole made up L.B Dragon. "I never knew she felt that way." Phoebe said and then looks at Paige. Prue and Piper looked at Paige too.

"What I didn't know she felt that way. It's not like she keeps a diary I can read or told me anything." Paige told them.

"Well you're her favorite sister." Piper said. Then they heard Nicole yelling. They ran up the stairs thinking that it could be a demon but they see a white owl flying after Nicole who was running around her room.

Paige and Phoebe were laughing. "Piper freeze them." Prue whispered. Piper froze Nicole and the owl.

"A owl." Piper says.

"I think we should help her out." Paige walks a bit closer. "Unfreeze them Piper." Paige says and Piper unfreezes Nicole and the owl. The owl goes to Paige.

"That- that thing just attacked me." Nicole yelled. "Like I don't already have enough people attacking me." Nicole says and Phoebe and Paige look at her black eye.

"Well first of all the thing is an owl and 2nd of all its carrying a letter." Phoebe takes the letter from the owl and the owl flies out the window. Phoebe reads the letter to everyone.

"Dear Nicole

Hey it's Draco. Just wanted to say that I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore and to never write me again.

No Love

Draco"

Phoebe's eyes were open wide. "It's a fake. An imposter." Nicole said to them.

"How do you know?" Prue asked Nicole.

"Two things one he called me Nicole and two I just got a letter from Draco telling me he is okay and he loves me." Nicole told them and shows them the letter.

"She's right. This isn't even Draco handwriting. It looks more girlie." Phoebe said. "Someone doesn't want you and Draco together." Phoebe didn't know that it was Harry who wrote that letter.

"How about we all go get something to eat?" Piper said and they all went down stairs and when Nicole was about to sit down she felt something pull on her like something was leaving.

She had felt this before and all that happen was that her scar was a little more gone. This time she felt dizzy too and a bit sick. Little did she know that her scar was all gone and her magic too. "Guys I don't feel so good." Nicole told them and then fell to the floor.

AN: Well tell me how you like this chapter. R&R. "Or ELSE!" (Theresa)


	23. WHAT

Harry's Twin Sister 

Wiccan-Warrior: First of all its Wicca not Wiccan and 2nd of all at the time I thought front was spelled fort. I am too lazy to go and change it right now.

Deadlynightshade: Thank you for liking my idea and like I said up there I thought front was spelled fort at the time.

SnowyOwl-17: Yeah everyone is in a mess but doesn't it make it kind of funny. I'm going somewhere with the whole magic being gone. Just keep on reading. Thank you.

Charmedluver: It's going somewhere. That chapter just really needed to be in there.

Sarhamanda: I'm not going to answer that question. You have to read to find out. Thanks.

Triquetraperson: Yeah I guess so. Thanks.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: No Harry wrote the letter. I believe I said that in the last chapter. Thanks.

AN: After I write this chapter I'm going to go and fix the spelling mistake in all my other chapters. I'm kind of a better speller then when I first started writing this story and I thank everyone who helped me find my mistake. I just have to find where I saved the entire chapter. Three computer in my house and I don't know which computer has what chapter. Okay time to get on with the story.

Chapter 23: WHAT

Everyone but the teacher was in the Great Hall for dinner. It was kind of weird without them in the hall and there was rumor going around that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name took them and killed them. "Harry, what do you think happen?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know but I hope everything okay." Harry answered. Then Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walk into the Great Hall.

"It wasn't supposed to happen until her 17th birthday." Snape commented.

"I told you we should have made her come here 6 years ago." Professor McGonagall shouted.

"It's not the time for that right now. It must have something to do with her not believing in magic and her magical blood be replaced with muggle blood. Her body couldn't keep the magic inside." Dumbledore said.

Harry knew they were talking about Nicole. "WHAT? What happen?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, Nicole lost her magic."

"You told me she had until her 17th birthday. You told me she would lose her magic on her 17th birthday." Harry yelled at Dumbledore. Everyone was looking.

"Professor, you told us she had more time." Hermione commented.

"Well I believe you heard why she lost her magic so early. Her body couldn't keep it within so they let it go."

"Harry, do you feel more powerful?" Ron asked Harry.

"NO, I don't." Harry yelled at Ron.

"There is good news, Harry. There may be a way to get Nicole magic back but she'll have to drink a potion, which I don't think she'll do." McGonagall told Harry.

"And I can't make the potion. Some of the things we need aren't around anymore or you can't really find. It would be a surprise if I would be able to make something close to it. Even if I could make the potion there is a chance that it could kill her in stand, you know that." Snape exclaimed. "They only way to get someone magic back now is it they decided to give it up after be teach how to use it."

"It's the only chance we got Professor Snape." Dumbledore told Snape. Draco stands up.

"You're not going to use any potion on L.B Dragon. Why don't you just leave her alone? She has a great life, which doesn't have any of you in it." Draco yelled at them.

"Yeah but you're in it, Malfoy and I don't want my sister going out with you." Harry cried.

"She's not your sister anymore, Potter. The minute she was given to the Halliwell she became Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's sister. This is her destiny now and I'm in it alright, Potter." Draco yelled.

Harry looked like he was ready to beat up Draco. "Harry don't do anything." Hermione warned Harry. Harry left the Great Hall followed by Pansy.

"Hey, Potter. I have a deal for you." Pansy yelled at Harry when they were far away from the Great Hall.

"What is it? As you can see I'm not in a good mode." Harry yelled at Pansy.

"Then I'll make it shot. You don't want Nicole and Draco going out I don't want Nicole and Draco going out. You see how we're alike here?"

"So you say we work together to get these two to break up." Harry said. "I like. I don't think what I did worked so friends." Harry held out his hand.

"Just until we get Nicole and Draco to break up." Pansy shook Harry hand. "Then we go back to being enemies." Pansy added.

"Yeah of course." Harry said. "Meet me by the quidditch field tomorrow after lunch. Don't be late." Harry walked away.

"Don't worry I won't be but you better not be late." Pansy said back and walked away.

(((Halliwell Manor)))

Nicole woke up a couple of hours after she fainted. She wasn't feeling to good so Prue let her stay home from school. She wasn't eating a lot, which worried everyone because she was already thin.

"How about we make a deal you eat as much food as you can and I'll buy you that lap top you want so badly." Prue told Nicole with a smile on her face.

"Okay." Nicole said happily. "I was getting hungry anyway. I'm feeling better." Piper gave Nicole a bowl of soup. "Thanks, Pip." Nicole said. Prue walked down stairs and got her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Paige and Phoebe asked.

"I'm going to go get Nicole that lap top she's been begging me for. After all that happened to her this year so far she really does deserver." Prue told them.

"Yeah, it's been a hard year for her." Phoebe said.

"For her, it's been a hard year for all of us." Paige said. Prue looks at Paige.

"Paige by now we are use to the demon attacking but Nicole not use to things attacking her." Prue whispered.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about LB and boyfriend stabbing her, evil things attacking her, and her ex evil boyfriend best friend beating her up. Also the whole fainting thing. She really, really worried us." Sometimes now they called Nicole, Nicole and other times they still use L.B Dragon.

"Okay you're right now let me go out to Best Buy or some other place." Prue walks out the door and Phoebe and Paige go back to watching TV forgetting all about their homework they have to do.

AN: Well tell me how you like it. Like I said up at the beginning it may take a while for a new chapter because I'm going to go fix my old chapters.


	24. Not You Again

Harry's Twin Sister 

Emily Smith: Wow I close that poll a long time ago. Slytherin already won.

Odd-ball: Thank you.

Sarahamanda: I'll see what I can do. Thanks.

P3-CharmedForver: Okay. Thank you.

Kota: Thank you I'm going to do that but I'm kind of want to write another chapter.

Charmed- Greek: Oh I kind of like it when Harry's a little evil. Thanks.

Chapter 24: Not You Again

A couple of weeks after Nicole magic was gone for good a potion a bit like the one to get powers back is ready. Snape didn't think it would work 1 because it wasn't the real potion and 2 because it's been weeks since Nicole lost her magic. It's harder to get back magic after it's been gone for a while Snape would say.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chosen to go to San Francisco. They were hoping Nicole didn't have someone to beat them up this time.

(((San Francisco: Halliwell Manor)))

Nicole was feeling a whole lot better and Prue had gotten her the laptop. It already had Nicole favorite picture of her, Rob, Joe, and Cassie as the back round. Prue also got AOL and Nicole screen name was L.B Dragon of course.

Even if Nicole lighting bolt scar was gone it was hard to let go of the nickname she has have since she was 8. Nicole, Cassie, and the guys made a web sight called Black Soul. It was about their band.

Right now Nicole and Cassie were setting on the front step of Halliwell Manor working on the web sight. It was a bit cold but they always remember setting on the front step doing things together. Cassie didn't know but Nicole did that she was left on the front step to be given to her family.

"We're going to pass the word around about our web sight right." Cassie said.

"Yeah we are. All we need to do is tell babbler mouth Mike and the whole school knows." Nicole said laughing a bit. If anyone ever wanted something pass around the school all they had to do was tell Mike and the whole school knew. That's why they called him babbler mouth Mike.

"Well I think that's all we need for now" Cassie told Nicole. "How about we talk for a while. We haven't done that ever since Steve well you know." Nicole turned off the laptop.

"Yeah I know. This year has been hard." Nicole thought for a minute. "Hey want me to get my radio out and we can listen to Usher as we talk."

"Yeah. I love Usher song Yeah and The Simple Things." Cassie said.

"Yeah me too." Nicole told Cassie and started too sing Yeah. "Up in the clue with the hommie, trying to get a little VI/But keep it down on the low key cause you know how it is I saw the shorty she was checkin' up on me/from the game she was spitin' in my ear you would think that she knew me so I decided chill, conversation got heavy and she had me felling like she's ready to blow she said… baby let's go/ that's when I told her, I said…" Nicole stopped singing.

"Wow you know all of that. Well I think I know what comes next." Cassie then starts singing. "Yeah, Yeah, shorty got down low and said come and get me Yeah, yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me Yeah, yeah her and my girl use to be the best of hommies Yeah, yeah next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming… yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"No fair that's the hook. Everyone knows that part but I do know the next verse." Nicole yelled and sang. "Got me thinking that it might be a good idea to take her with me 'Cause she's ready to leave But I gotta keep it real now/" cause on a 1 to 10 she's a certified 20 But that just ain't me. Hey…/ Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead But what (I do know)/ is the way she dance make shorty alright with me The way she (get low) I'm, like, yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave/ And I said…"

"Okay you know the song good the next thing is the hook again." Cassie didn't even sing. "You know I don't think we need the CD anymore."

"You know this is what singing use to be about to us. Just having fun now all it is good for is getting money and getting drunk." Nicole told Cassie.

"And you make it sound like a bad thing." Cassie said with a smile.

"You're right. You know I love the beginning to The Simple Thing. Not the they say money can't buy you're love but the just cop you're girl a band new Rolex but you can never find the time to send at home thinking that's going to her happy when time is all she wanted all along…"

"Yeah I love that part too." Right then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up.

"Oh look it's the weirdo again. Ha what you going to tell me that I need to go to this Hobart places." Nicole laughs.

"Yeah and its hogwarts but first you need to get your magic back by drinking this." Harry said holding up the green potion.

"I don't think so gay." Nicole said to Harry.

"What Harry not gay." Hermione yelled at Nicole.

"Oh you're little retard friend comes to help gay ass." Nicole smiled at the looked Hermione gave her.

"You go Nicole." Cassie yelled.

"When the little freak going to join in?"

"Hey I'm not a freak. Hermione not a retard and Harry's not gay. We're here to help you and us." Ron yelled. Right then Cole walked out.

"Is there something wrong?" Cole asked Nicole and Cassie.

"Yeah Cole. Me and Cassie were just singing and these people came up and is harassing us." Nicole said in a sad voice. (AN: I have no idea if I spelled that word right.)

"Oh really. Go inside and I'll take care of then." Nicole and Cassie walk inside while Cole starts beating up Harry, Ron, and Hermione. After he was done he came inside with the green potion.

AN: Well tell me how you like. Oh and if you don't like the Usher songs sorry but Usher my favorite singer so I keep his song in it.


	25. Party

Harry's Twin Sister

DarkLegacies: I didn't take it that way. Yeah, going to live with the

Charmed Ones would do that to her. Thanks.

Cuthien Moonleaf: Yeah they do. But doesn't it make the story fun?

Cori: Yeah I know. I'm going back to my earlier chapter in the further when

this story is done to fix them. Thanks.

Sarahamanda: You'll find out. Thanks.

Chapter 25: Party

Nicole, Cassie, and the guys were at a party. They were singing their closing song "Don't You Just Want to be Me." (AN: I have no idea if there really is a song called that.) Nicole was singing it and it was almost over:

"So let me tell you this,

Don't you want to be me?

I'm perfect.

Don't you just want to be me?

Well you can't."

Rob finished up the song with a drum solo "Thank you. Now let's party!" Nicole yelled after the song was completely finished. Nicole, Cassie, Rob, and Joe went into a room that was there for them to get set up.

"I'm not allowed to drink tonight so I better just go home," Cassie told

them. "My mom is getting really mad at me."

"Me too," Joe said.

"Me three," Rob added. They all looked at Nicole.

"Well, I'm going to go have some drinks. You guys can go home, but I'm staying. I'll call Prue later to pick me up." Nicole walked out of the room to get a beer.

"LB, are you sure you want us to go? We'll stay a while," Cassie said.

"Just go. I'll be all right. You know these are my friends too."

Cassie, Joe, and Rob walked out knowing Prue was saying the truth. At around Prue's second drink her ex-boyfriend John came up to Nicole.

LB, me old girl," John said.

"Get away John." Nicole's drink was on the table. Without Nicole knowing, John put something in it.

"No need to tell me twice."

John walked over to some of his friends with a weird smile on his face.

Nicole took her drink and drank the rest of it. A couple of minutes later Nicole started to feel weird.

Nicole started to walk to the phone to call Prue. She didn't understand what was happening. She only had two drinks. Before she could get to the phone, she fell down and everyone was too drunk to care. John came and picked her up but Nicole didn't know it was John. Her vision was blurry. One thing she did know was that she was drugged.

When they got to the room, John threw her on the bed. Nicole felt pain, lots of pain, and she knew it was more than one person. Nicole also knew that she was being raped. The pain was too much and she lost consciousness.

The next thing Nicole knew was she in an ally. She looked down and saw blood. Her pants weren't there and her shirt was all ripped up. Looking around, Nicole remembered this place. It was the alley behind P3, Piper's bar.

'Someone has got to be inside even if it's not Piper,' Nicole thought, so she tried to yell. "Piper, Piper." Nicole had bets no one could hear her and she was about to faint again.

(((Meanwhile inside P3)))

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all talking about Nicole. "I can't believe she never came home last night," Paige said.

"You don't think she... well you know," Phoebe said.

"Well if she did then we're going to have to talk to her about sex and about cheating. How could she do that if she's seeing Draco?" Prue said.

"Well it's not like her and Draco ever said they wouldn't see anyone else," Piper said as she put on her jacket.

Where are you going?" Prue, Phoebe, and Paige asked.

"No one took out the garbage last night like I asked them to so I'm going to put it out now and if you don't remember it's freezing cold outside." Piper walked into the ally. As she was there she thought she heard someone call her name.

She walked a bit and then saw Nicole. "Oh my god," Piper yelled. Prue,

Phoebe, and Paige came running out. Prue ran over to Nicole when she saw her and started to hold her. Everyone knew that Nicole had been raped.

"Piper give me your jacket." Piper took off her jacket and handed it to Prue. Prue put it on Nicole like a blanket. "Paige go get the rest of our jackets. Phoebe go call 911 and tell them to get here in a hurry." Phoebe and Paige went to do what Prue told them.

Piper went closer to Nicole and Prue. "I can't believe this."

"Piper you can't break down right now. Nicole needs you."

Prue looked down at Nicole and realize that she wasn't going to stay up for long. "Nicole, come on honey. Just hold on." Paige came running out with the jacket and Prue put them on Nicole like she did Piper's.

"They're coming," Phoebe, said when she got outside.

AN: Hope you like it. R&R


	26. Hospital AGAIN

Harry's Twin Sister 

Maryl-chan: They only remembered the letter a bit. They didn't want to tell Nicole because Nicole was having a great life and they didn't want it to be ridden by keeping their secret.

Triquetraperson: Yeah I know and thank you. I got a better beta reading.

Sarahmanda: Thank you.

Chapter 26: Hospital Again

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, Andy, and Richard were once again in the waiting room waiting for the Dr. Green. Right then Dr. Green came out. "How's our sister?" Prue asked.

"She's okay. A little bit scared but besides that she's fine." Dr. Green said. "Come on I'll show you the way to her room. Dr. Green showed them to Nicole room was Nicole was lapping on her side hugging a pillow.

"Thank you Dr. Green." Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige went over. Paige put her hand on Nicole but Nicole turned away "no please don't."

"Nicole, baby it's just us don't worry." Every felt hurt. Nicole looked at them and quickly hugged Prue.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." Prue said well rocking Nicole but everyone knew it wasn't okay. There was always the chance that Nicole was pregnant.

"No more parties please, no more." Nicole whispered. The sisters looked at each other. They had come to the same decision.

_(((Flash back)))_

_Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were in the waiting room waiting for the boys to get here. "You know what we should give her that potion thing." Phoebe whispered. "To get her powers back. _

_"Phoebe when we did the spell you knows the potion said getting back powers, killing, and a whole ton of other things. That potion doesn't know what it is." Prue whispered. _

_"She shouldn't go to anymore parties." Paige said and everyone agreed. _

_(((End Flash Back))) _

"Well that's okay because we don't want you going to anymore parties." Paige said. Leo went to help clam Nicole down but Nicole moved away.

"Leo she's scared. Come on let's go so the sisters can talk." Andy told them and the boys left the room.

"Nicole, baby how many drinks did you have?" Piper asked Nicole figuring she was drunk and that's how the people rapped her.

"Two." Nicole whispered.

"Then if you weren't drunk then you were drugs. Was anyone by your drink at all that you can remember?" Nicole thought for a minute and then nodded.

"John." Nicole whispered. Phoebe went into the waiting room to tell Andy what they found out. When she got back Dr. Green was there.

"What's up doc?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll tell Phoebe, De Green." Prue said.

"Tell me what?"

"They're going to have to run to run a test on Nicole. You know to see if she's pregnant. Dr. Green says there is a good chance she is." Phoebe looked at Nicole who was now fast asleep.

AN: I have two ways Nicole gets her magic back. I can't decide which one to do so can you help me.

A: Nicole is pregnant and the baby has powers that she/he shares with Nicole.

B: After this Nicole is unpopular and most of the kids at school hate her. Nicole starts believing in magic and that gets her a bit of her magic back.

Please help me. R&R.


	27. Oh Man

Harry Twin Sister

E: Okay just a question for you do your name start with an e or did you just put e down. Okay thanks.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Thanks.

Triquetraperson: Thanks.

Harry's Twin brother: Thanks.

Sarahamanda: Thanks.

SnowyOwl-17: First of all I think I said somewhere that Nicole never really believed in magic and there is no 2nd of all so why did I say first of all. Thanks.

C.Charmed24/7: Nice penname well if that's your penname if not then I like what you put down for the review. Okay I got it but why did you put so many updates and soon.

Jade-eye: Okay thanks.

Phoebe Sparrow: Thanks.

Chapter 27: Oh Man

Nicole was sleeping in the hospital bed. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige right next to her. They all had tears in there eyes but they were both happy and sad. They were happy because they were going to have a little niece or nephew. They were sad because it was Nicole who was pregnant.

The test came in a couple of hours ago. Paige had written a letter to Draco telling him everything. "There letting us take Nicole home later at lest and it won't take four days like last time." Piper said with a smile.

"That's because Nicole was stabbed last time and couldn't move." Phoebe said. She was also had a smile on her face thinking of good things. "What's on your mind Prue?" Prue hadn't talked since the test came back.

"Nicole not going to be able to go to school while she's pregnant. She's going to have to drop out. Maybe she can stay in school for a month." Nicole wakes up.

"Your up how are you feeling?" Paige asked. Nicole started breaking down when she heard the news but right now Nicole just nodded. Piper looked at her watch.

"Come on your aloud to go home now." Prue went out first told Dr. Green they were leaving since he said that Nicole could leave whenever she woke up. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Nicole followed Prue to go home.

(((Hogwarts)))

The black owl once again flew over to Draco. Harry went right to the Slytherin table when he saw it. "What does the letter say, Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, no, no." Draco said while reading the letter. "This can't be." He looked up at Professor Snape who was making the taking away power potion for him.

"What Malfoy?" Harry asked getting worried. Draco started to read the letter.

"Dear Draco

Hey it's Paige again. I just wanted to let you know Nicky was rapped and is now pregnant. Nicky is L.B Dragon but her nickname isn't L.B Dragon anymore since she doesn't have the lighting bolt scar anymore.

Well anyway I'm not too sure if she'll want a boyfriend anymore. I think you two should just be friends. Piper says come over for Christmas still but not as Nicole boyfriend just as her friend.

Paige

PS: Nicole is shot of not going anywhere near boys right now but that may be gone by Christmas."

Draco started to cry. Nicole meant the world to Draco and he didn't know what he would do without her as his girlfriend. Everyone in the great hall looked at Draco never seeing him cry before. "Nicole really means that much to you?" Harry asked.

"Nicole is my world." Draco runs out of the great hall Harry watching him with a close eye. "I didn't know." Harry whispered. Harry finally saw the good in Draco Malfoy. The person who he had hated since the first day of school was no longer there.

(((Halliwell Manor a couple days later)))

Nicole was setting on the sofa watching Static Shook believe it or not. Static Shook is a carton where there was some Big Bang and it gave super powers to whoever got caught in it.

"Nicole I think you should go tell Cassie and the guys you're not in the band anymore. God they don't even know you were rapped yet since they left the party before you." Prue said after Nicole told them everything.

"I'll come with you so you don't have to be alone." Paige said. Nicole nodded and whispered don't tell meaning don't tell that she's pregnant. Nicole walked next to Paige al the way to Cassie house. They knew Rob and Joe were there.

"Hey LB. Where you been? You haven't shown up in a while." Rob yelled. "Where are your things?"

Paige looked at Nicole. "I quit. I'm not in the band anymore." Nicole whispered. Everyone was surprise.

"What? Did you just say you're not in the band anymore but we need you? You're our leader." Cassie yelled and it brought tears to Nicole eyes that Rob, Joe, and Cassie didn't understand. Nicole looked up at Paige since Paige was always taller then Nicole and the look in her eyes told Paige to tell them.

"Nicole has a good reason. Look I'll tell you everything if you promise not to tell anyone." Cassie, Rob, and Joe nodded. "You see after you left the party things didn't go that good for Nicole. John drug her drink and Nicole was rapped not only by him but by more then just one person as she says and test say…" Paige said but Cassie cut her off.

"Is this true LB?" Nicole nodded and hated to be called LB or L.B Dragon anymore.

"Well anyway Nicole had to get a test to see if she's pregnant and she is. Nicole is going to have to drop out of school soon. You understand." Cassie, Rob, and Joe nodded. "Good. Now don't tell anyone. Come on Nicole let's go back home." Nicole and Paige walked home.

"Oh man I can't believe this." Rob said.

"Yeah I know we shouldn't have left the party. Now when Draco and Nicole break up we don't even have a chance with her." Joe finish.

"Wait you guys wanted to be with L.B Dragon." Cassie didn't know about Nicole scar fainting away yet.

"Well… um… how about we head home. We need a new member anyway." Joe and Rob ran out to go home leaving Cassie completely surprise.

"I wonder if Nicole still wants to hear about this." Cassie laughed. "God wait until I tell her. Oh maybe I shouldn't. She didn't look like she wanted to be near Joe and Rob right now."

"Cassie time for dinner." Cassie Mom yelled.

"Wait until mom hears that Nicole is pregnant. Wait I promise I wouldn't tell anyone so I won't even tell my mom." Cassie said to herself. It was a little habit she couldn't break.

"Cassie get down here or else your dinner will get cold." Cassie ran downstairs deciding not to tell her mom.

AN: Hope you like this chapter. R&R


	28. Nicole Last Day of School

Harry's Twin Sister

Donalddeutsch: Thank you and yes I have gotten a lot of answers to that question.

Kail Blades Fav Fics: okay I have to say this to everyone so read this. I've sent a lot of time worrying that someone didn't like my story and you know what I don't care anymore. You can love it or hate it all I know is I like this story. Oh and yeah if you hate the story don't brother to review because I don't have to hear from you and it's a waste of my time reading your comment.

Chocolate- Chan: Tammy you're way too much. You fell off your chair. God it's great having you as a friend. You make me laugh. Thanks for reviewing and see you in school.

Daydreamer: Yes it is great. Thank you.

Longbca: I couldn't update because I was waiting to get my computer fixed but it turns out the hard drive was broken so I had to get a new computer and rewrite this chapter. Thanks.

Animalspirit8989: like I said before I **c**ouldn't care if you hate it.

Almadynis: I know. I'm not the best speller but I'm working on it.

Meryl-Chan: Okay that's weird. One of my friend Chocolate-Chan calls everyone chan. Well thank you and I think you miss understood something. New Little Sister was Harry's Twin Sister on charmed. Thank you.

Outthere101: Thanks.

Lord Dragon: I said that in my story Sires didn't die. You got to read better. Thanks.

Yoyo: Oh it is. What did I put? Thanks.

SnowyOwl-17: I don't really know yet. I write the story as I go along but I think I'm heading more into a Draco/Nicole paring in this story and not really going to go to far into a Harry/Nicole brother sister fic. Thank you.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: I totally didn't understand that. Thanks.

AN: Well like I said before to someone I had to get a new computer so I had to rewrite this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed and I know some people may have reviewed on New Little Sister when it was online for the 27th chapter but I don't know who they are because it was deleted from fanfic and I think I deleted it off my message so anyone who reviewed me on New Little Sister thank you too. Oh and yeah about the polls I took I'm going to use them soon I hope.

Chapter 28: Nicole is out of School

Nicole sat on her bed after her last day of school. After she found out that she is pregnant she had to drop out. School was treble for the last couple of weeks in school have been the worst.

For starters the boys who rapped her told everyone and now she knew who they were. John, Ben a friend of Steve, and one of John's friends who Nicole didn't know the name of. Nicole was going to found out who the father is.

Well anyway word got out that Nicole wasn't apart of the band anymore and her popularly gone down so fast. It was like Nicole was never popular at all. 'Thank god no one found out I'm pregnant.' Nicole thought as she sat.

Paige walked in to Nicole's room. "You okay?" Paige asked.

"What's does okay mean to you?" Paige sat down next to Nicole. Paige was worried about her little sister. Paige knew that Nicole never had sex before she was rapped. Even with the drinking and stuff Paige always thought that Nicole came out better then the rest of them well besides Piper. .

Paige and Phoebe could never keep there hands off guys and had sex when they were 14. Prue and Andy did it when they were 15.

"Do you need anything? I'm always here for you, you know." Nicole smiled at Paige.

"No I'm fine. Don't you have to get to classes?" Paige nodded and kisses Nicole on top of the head.

"If you need anything, anything at all just call me. I'll get out of classes for you. Piper is at P3 and should be home soon and Phoebe has to go to class with me. Prue is at work too." Paige left the room.

'They've started to act like I'm a baby but it's nice.' Nicole thought. Nicole got out some of her old music from her backpack and put them in the bottom drew. "You never know when I'll use them again." Nicole said to herself.

AN: Well that was my chapter and don't yell at me. I couldn't remember what I wrote before so I just wrote this. I hate this chapter but it has to be in here. R&R.v


	29. Christmas

Harry Twin Sister

Eqastin77: okay. Thanks.

Daydreamer: when I said I didn't remember what I wrote I meant I didn't remember what I wrote for that chapter. I had a longer version but couldn't remember it after I got a new computer.

Sarhamanda: thanks.

Longbca: thanks.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: hey. That story I read of yours was pretty good. Thank you.

AN: I'm going a couple mouths ahead to Christmas so by now Nicole is two mouths pregnant I think.

Chapter 29: Christmas

Draco Malfoy knocked on Halliwell Manor door. He couldn't wait to see Nicole and maybe get this whole thing in his head right. Piper answered the door. "Hello, Draco nice to see you again."

"It's nice to be back, Piper, it really is." Draco smiled as he walked into the manor. "Where's L.B?" Draco asked.

"In the living room but don't call her L.B or L.B Dragon anymore. She's kind of, well you'll see." Draco walked into the living room where Nicole was watching TV. The baby was starting to show.

"Hey, Nicole." Draco felt weird saying Nicole but if Nicole wanted him to he would.

Piper, Prue." Nicole yelled. Draco on the other hand wanted her to say his name. Prue and Piper came in.

"Yes, Nicky." Prue said getting use to calling Nicole that.

"What's he doing here?"

"You invited him. Remember, before you got pregnant." Piper told Nicole. Nicole nodded but then went upstairs. "Just let her warm up to you again."

"Why she knows me? Why does she have to warm up to me?"

"Draco, a lot of things change about Nicole after she was rap. I mean she's going to have a baby and she doesn't even know who the father is. It could be that jerk John or one of the other two guys." Prue said. Draco was full of anger.

"I want them to pay and I don't want that baby to go without a father. It would be so sad."

"Well there is always Leo and Cole to be like a father figure to the child."

"I want to be the father figure." Draco yelled but not loud enough for anyone to hear but Prue and Piper.

"Draco, are you saying you want to marry Nicole?" Prue asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying but something along those lines."

"Draco, you don't have to do anything. That baby inside Nicole isn't your responsibly. It's Nicole and ours. You can just be a good friend to Nicole right now. We can take care of them." Prue told Draco.

"Then I guess this was a waste of time." Draco took out a little bottle.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Piper asked.

"It was a potion to get rid of my magic so I can be human and be with Nicole." Draco sat down.

"You gave up your magic to be with Nicole?" Piper asked and Draco nodded.

"Is there any way to get your magic back?" Prue asked.

"If I want my magic back I have to drink the reversal potion before my 17th birthday. If I don't I lose my magic forever and if I do I can never get rid of my magic again."

"Then you have a big chose." Prue took the potion bottle from Draco and picked up a picture of Nicole. "You can either have you're magic but not have Nicole or you can have Nicole but not have your magic .A chose between the love of his life or his magic, which one will he chose?"

"I've already chosen by even drinking that potion in the first place. Nicole is mine and no one can ever change that. I love her."

"Then fight for her. Go up stairs and tell her what you just told us. Tell her you want to be the father of her baby but if you're going to walk out on her then just go get that reversal potion right now." Prue told Draco.

"Are you saying I have you're blessing of marrying your sister?"

"Well you legally can't get married until your 18 but yes you have our blessing." Piper said. "Now go up stairs and tell her. Just go into the room." Draco ran up stairs to Nicole room.

"Nicole I have to talk to you." Draco said as he open the door.

"Why don't you just go back to your school?"

"I'm not going back to my school." Nicole looked at him confused. "I want to be here with you. I want to be a father to your child. When we're 18 I want to marry you. Nicole Halliwell I love you."

"I love you too and I'm sorry for how I treated you down stairs. It's just…"

"Don't worry I understand." Draco gave Nicole a hug. "I understand but does that mean you'll marry me when we're 18."

"Yes, Draco, I will marry you."

(((Down Stairs)))

Phoebe and Paige got home and Piper and Prue told them everything. "So how do you think it's going up there?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Right then Nicole and Draco came down. Nicole was smiling.

"You're smiling does that mean…" Paige said and Nicole nodded. "Oh my god. My little sister going to get married before me."

"Don't worry. You got two years before anything is legal." Nicole joked. "You can go get married to Richard now if you want."

"Very funny." Paige said and then laughed.

"You know it doesn't help if you laugh." Phoebe told Paige.

"Well at least you'd have just one little sister married before you. If I don't get married in two years I'll have three little sister married before me." Prue joked but no one laughed.

"Prue, you and Andy are prefect for each other. I don't see why you don't marry him." Nicole told Prue and everyone agreed.

"Well you're going to get married. We need to plan." Piper said.

"Piper it's two years. The baby is coming sooner. Go plan for it." Nicole joked around not thinking Piper wouldn't take it seriously.

"Good idea. A new baby in the house. We have to plan things." Piper talked to herself while she walked up stairs. Nicole looked at her sisters.

"I've said this before and I'm going to say it again. Piper is a control freak." No one argued with Nicole and all sat down talking about things. For the first time since Nicole got pregnant she was actually happy.

(((Hogwarts)))

Harry was in Gryffindor Tower with his two best friends Ron and Hermione. "We should try to do something." Harry said out of the blue. "You know about Nicole."

"Harry, there's nothing we can do. Let her have her baby in peace and live with her sisters. Besides Dumbledore already said he found a way to make you stronger." Hermione reminded Harry.

"Yeah, mate Hermione right. Like usual." Ron said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione yelled.

"Nothing that you don't know."

For the rest of Christmas Vacation Draco and Nicole were very close. Nicole even let Draco sleep next to her. Then came the day Draco was supposed to go back to school but him and Nicole sleep in that day. Draco didn't even think about magic. All he want was Nicole.

AN: how you like this chp. R&R.


	30. Where Draco

Harry's Twin Sister

Sarhamanda: Thanks.

Longbca: Yeah. Thanks.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Thank you.

AN: I've gotten a couple of people saying Nicole is a Mary-Sue and thinking it's a bad thing but I find it as a good thing so thank you.

Chapter 30: Where's Draco

Everyone was back in the Great Hall. Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't there yet but then came running in. "What do you think is going on?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Don't know." Dumbledore went up to the teacher table.

"I would like to ask everyone something. Has anyone seen Mr. Draco Malfoy? He isn't anywhere we can find."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "But wasn't he going to Nicole's for Christmas?" Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"I don't know but how do you know?"

"The first time we went to go to see Nicole a letter dropped out of Nicole pocket saying he was going over there for Christmas." Harry told everyone.

"Well then he's probably there." Dumbledore said. "Something must have happened." After dinner Hermione told Harry and Ron to follow her.

"Let's try and find Draco threw his magic using the letter he sent Nicole."

"What?" Ron and Harry asked together.

"If you have a personal object of a wizard or witch then you can find them with a spell." Hermione took out the letter. "Personal fineo." Hermione said with her wand. Nothing happened.

"Hermione, nothing is happening.'

"Just as I thought. Draco must have given up his magic to be with Nicole." Hermione had a smile on her face. "I know how we can make Harry stronger now. Draco magic is waiting for Draco to drink the reversal potion to get his magic back but we can give the magic to Harry as long as Draco says we can."

"How are we going to get Draco to say I can have his magic?" Hermione left and then came back with a piece of paper.

"I found a book about it once and I just made a contract threw the book. Harry sign here." Harry signed where Hermione told him to sign. "Now all Draco got to do is sign here and we'll get to San Francisco with this." Hermione took out a paper bag.

"Is that the portkey?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded. "My god you save everything." Ron, Harry and Hermione took the portkey to San Francisco. They found Nicole house and Draco was outside.

"Draco?" Harry yelled. Draco looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"We know you gave up your powers and we want you to give them to Harry so he can defeat Lord Voldemort." Hermione showed Draco the contract.

"Where do I sign?" Hermione pointed surprise Draco actually said yes. Draco signed his name. Harry glowed for a minute. "Here, now go, I have to go out." Harry Hermione and Ron started to walk away when they heard Leo and Cole come out.

"Come on we're going to get that ring." Cole said to Draco heading to his car.

"Do we really have to get a ring now?" Leo and Cole nodded.

"Even if you and Nicole can't get married until you're 18 you can at least give her a ring?" Draco nodded and they all got into the car.

"They're getting married." Harry whispered under his breath angry. They found a safe place to portkey out.

(((Hogwarts)))

Harry went to meet Pansy. He was going to tell her some of the things that happen. "Look we can't do anything about Draco and Nicole now."

"Yeah, Draco was supposed to come back for our plan to work." Pansy said with a smile. "Looks like we're enemies again." Harry nodded. "I never had a chance with Draco anyway and you never had a chance that Nicole was going to be your sister." Pansy walked away.

"Looks like I didn't have to tell her anything." Harry back up to Gryffindor tower still not knew how he got away from Ron and Hermione.

AN: Well that's it for now. R&R.


	31. The Ring

Harry's Twin Sister

Egastin77: Thanks.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: Thanks.

Longbca: Thanks.

Sarahamanda: Thanks.

Craziwerdo: yeah. It happen by mistake and I don't know how 2 delete a chapter. Thanks.

I'm going to answer some question by Mae-E last chapter which am sorry I didn't answer last chapter. 1 I don't thing the blood transfusion is a good way to get magic back because I had to do that with the stabbing thing. Oh and about the stabbing thing I didn't know what Andy would do. The cartoon idea is good. Her birthmark never left her only the scar and with the baby I don't thing she would go to school. I don't know about finding out about her sisters but you never know and also Draco isn't going back to school.

Chapter 31: The Ring

Nicole was watching TV: mostly cartoons. Right now she was watching Fairy Odd Parents. When asked why she was watching cartoons she said it was the only thing on. "Nicole, do you want anything to eat?" Piper asked.

"Just some popcorn." Nicole told Piper. Piper offends asked if she wanted something to eat.

"Butter or plan?" Piper asked knowing the answer was probably butter.

"Butter, thanks."

"No prob, little sis." Piper went into the kitchen to get the popcorn. Phoebe and Paige walked in.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Paige said with a smile.

"Nothing, do you know where Draco is? I haven't seen him." Nicole asked finally realizing it.

"No, I've seen him. What about you Phoebe?"

"NO and now that you mention it I haven't seen Cole for a while. Piper have you seen Leo?" Phoebe yelled the last part.

"No, I haven't seen him, why?" Piper didn't really care.

"You're not curious to why Draco, Leo, and Cole are not in the house on a day we all have off." Nicole said. "When the popcorn going to be done?"

"Soon and Draco and Cole aren't here either!" Phoebe and Paige shook there head. "We have to look after our men better."

"Yeah you guys have to, is there anything else on Nicole?" Paige asked. Nicole handed her the remote.

"You look." Piper went back into the kitchen. Right then Cole, Leo, and Draco walk in. "There you people are. Where were you?" Draco went over to Nicole.

"Getting you this." Draco took out the ring and opened it. It was a nice ring but you could tell the diamond wasn't too cheap but not to expensive.

"Draco, a ring but the wedding not for two years and aren't my figures going to get fat because of the baby?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said." Draco kisses Nicole and sits down. "We think so much alike." Cole and Leo rolled there eyes.

"You know what you two do thing too much alike." Leo said. Phoebe went over to Cole.

"You went out to get Draco a ring for Nicky. That's so cute." Phoebe kisses Cole. Then Piper came in with the popcorn.

"You guys got a ring for Nicole?" Piper gave Nicole the popcorn and she started eating it.

AN: not the best chp in the world but at least I updated. R&R.


	32. Voldemort Death

Harry's Twin Sister

Craziwierdo: They were the same because I didn't know how to delete a chapter but I fixed everything. Thanks.

Forever in Eternal Darkness: I know now but thanks.

RoughIslandSunrise: thanks.

AN: I got rid up an author note I had for chapter 28.

Chapter 32: Voldemort Death

It's been about 5 mouths since Harry got Draco magic.

Harry looked at Voldemort with a look of hatred. Voldemort killed Dumbledore during this battle. Ron and Hermione were hurt. "Voldemort, you know the prophecy. Nether can live while the other survives… and it is time for me to kill you."

"What makes you think you can?" Voldemort laughed. "We're equal power."

"Then we'll see." Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and said the killing curse. A red light came out of Harry's wand and went to Voldemort. It killed him and everyone knew that was the end. The end of the war has finally come and the light won.

"Way to go, Harry. You finally did it." Ron said. Hermione gave Harry a hug and all the news people came up to Harry and everyone who wanted to congratulate. Sirius went to Harry.

"Your mother and father are proud of you, Harry, very proud." Sirius told Harry. Remus would have said the same thing but tonight was the full moon. Harry got past all the news people and got to the Gryffindor Common room.

Yes, Harry killed Voldemort at Hogwarts the worst place in the world too be safe with Dumbledore gone. Voldemort was able to get rib of the protection spells that the founders put on Hogwarts. Harry packed his things and took a port key to his new home in muggle London.

Harry didn't care about magic anymore. He told his friends where to find him and Sirius was paying for the house until Harry turns 17. 'Well Voldemort gone so why aren't I happy.' Harry thought.

Deep down Harry knew the answer. For Harry's whole life he wanted a real family not his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin who by the way Voldemort killed but a mother, father, and maybe a brother or sister. Now he knows that he has a sister but that sister already has a family and doesn't want him but wants his enemy Draco for a husband. 'How the hell can my life get worst?' Harry thought.

"Well there's always death.' A voice behind him said. "Sorry didn't mean to do that." The person no ghost was an old lady.

"Who are you?" Harry asked surprised to see a ghost in his house. The old lady laughed.

"Oh sorry, I'm Penny Halliwell, Nicole's grandma but call me Grams." The ghostly figure then turned into a human. "I'm dead just to let you know and I got to tell you something Harry so sit."

"Okay." Harry said a little unsure but sat down anyway. "What's going on?"

"Well you see everyone 'up there' wanted me to tell you that even if you never knew Nicole that she's still your sister but that it's her and Draco's destiny to be a family. Nicole was never really supposed to join the war."

"I understand that destiny sucks. What the fuck to they have planed for us. What I'm I supposed to do now that Voldemort is gone." Harry yelled with anger.

"I can't help you there." Then there were about a 100 owls at Harry's window that Harry had to let in because he didn't want the neighbors seeing.

"How the hell did they find my house? Oh god, Ron is sooooooooooooo dead." Grams laughed a little bit.

"Well I guess you have a lot of um…. Work to do so I'll go. By the way your mother and father say and I quote 'Hello Harry, we love you and are very proud of you. We knew you could beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Bye Harry.'" Grams turn into the ghost again. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be and tell my parents I love them too." Grams nodded and disappeared. "Now what am I going to do to my best friend who's a babbler mouth?" Harry asked and then looked at the owls. He takes all the letters and put them on a desk. Right then because he has the worst timing Ron appeared in.

"Harry I may have told a couple of people where you're living so you'll have a few owls." Ron said.

"I know Ron. I got about 100 already." Ron knowing hoe angry Harry's been lately appeared out before anything happens to him. That must have been the smartest thing Ron ever did in his life.

(((San Francisco)))

Nicole was lading in bed watching the TV that has been placed in her room. Nicole was on bed rest until the baby comes. Draco walked in with a bag of chips and ranch dressing. "Here you go darling." Draco hands the chips and dressing to Nicole.

"What made my prince charming so happy?" Nicole asked when she saw the smile on Draco's face.

"Nothing, just nothing." Draco lied to Nicole. The truth was Draco found out that Harry defeated the dark lord and was now very happy. Nicole hit Draco very hard on the head. "What was that for?" Draco asked now surprise.

"For not telling me, why your happy." Nicole yelled. Draco rolled his eyes but started too walked out. "Wait, Draco. I'm so sorry." Draco kisses Nicole and told her it was okay.

"I got to go; Leo and Cole are waiting for me down stairs. Draco walks down stairs to meet up to Cole and Leo.

AN: okay I know it's short and all but I think this story is almost done. R&R.


	33. The Birth

Harry's Twin Sister

Mae-E: I skipped ahead in time yes but I did say I was going to. If Harry does have a relation self with Nicole it's not going to be in this story and it's not going to be a brother/sister relation self. It was a very good idea. I will tell you the baby isn't going to be twins. Oh and Grams just wanted to help Harry understand things. Thank you.

Penminship: I wouldn't mind your help but you didn't give me an email address.

PrudencePiperHalliwell: thank you.

Sarahamanda: Thanks.

AN: I'm going ahead in time 4 mouths.

Chapter 33: The Birth

Nicole was in her bed watching Danny Phantom. Nicole was 9 mouths pregnant and was past her due date. To tell the truth she was a whole week past the due date. Piper walks into the room and gives Nicole her lunch.

"Piper, I think my water broke." Piper looked at Nicole.

"Come, on we're heading to the hospital." Nicole rolled her eyes but got out of bed. Piper was the only one home so they got into her car went to the hospital. When there the doctors took Nicole to a room and Piper went to call Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Cole who was with Leo and Draco doing whatever those three do together.

Prue got there first and then Phoebe and Paige who were together when Piper called. Then Draco, Cole, and Leo came in last. "How is she?" Draco asked.

"She's fine." Piper told Draco. "Well as fine as a women in labor can be."

"Ms. Halliwell," A Doctor said. "Your sister just had her baby."

"Really, that was fast." The doctor shows them the way to Nicole's room where Nicole was holding a little baby in pink blankets.

"It's a girl," Nicole said with a smile. Draco sat down next to her on the bed looking down at the little baby. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hugged Nicole and plays with the little baby.

Draco wonders if this all would have happen if she came to Hogwarts. Would he and Nicole be together or would Nicole have found a different guy? There was no dough in his mind that Nicole would have been a Slytherin but you can never tell what would have happen only what is happening?

"Her name is Penny Halliwell after Grams." Nicole said.

"Penny Malfoy- Halliwell," Draco told Nicole.

THE END

AN: this is the end of this story. There will be a signal but for now I have a new story called Founder Reborn. It's also is a charmed/Harry Potter cross over. Well anyway R&R.


End file.
